My Wish
by LetitReigns525
Summary: Kennedy is a Make A Wish child who surprises everyone with her wish. Her wish will not only change her life but that of the one person she loves most in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it, I got the idea after watching the My Wish special on TV. I want to note that I know that this is probably not how they make wishes I just made it up to work with my story, same goes for pediatric cancer. So please don't attack me if I'm wrong and you have experienced any of this. As always I don't own any of the superstars, the only people I can claim are Stacey, Kennedy, and their family.**

 **6 months ago.**

"Good Morning Kennedy!"

"NURSE HALEY! You're back!"

"Of course I'm back; you don't think I would miss your big day!"

Kennedy's smile widens at her favorite nurse. Today is the day the Kennedy has been waiting for for several weeks. Today the Make a Wish staff will be coming into talk with her about what she wants to be her wish. She has been coming up with ideas for weeks and can't decide.

"Mommy what time will they be here?" The excited 7 year old asks. Kennedy's mom Stacey smiles over at her daughter.

"Around 11 pretty girl, but until then you need to do what Nurse Haley tells you so that you can get better." Kennedy smiles at her mom and nods her head.

This is not the way things were supposed to be for them, but it had become their new normal over the past few months. Kennedy was a healthy, smart, funny little girl until last summer when her mom noticed she was getting bruises and they weren't going away. After taking her to the doctor, Stacey got the news every parent fears. Kennedy had leukemia. Luckily it had been caught quickly and Kennedy chances of survival were very high. Which brings us to the present, the doctors had been pleased with Kennedy's improvement and her numbers were looking great so it looked like it was only a matter of time before she would be in remission.

11 o'clock finally came around and the girls made their way down the hallway to the elevators which would take them to the conference room where Kennedy and Stacey would meet with the team who would help make her wish come true. They reached the elevators Kennedy pressed the button and stood back to wait for the doors to open. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened Kennedy screamed in excitement upon seeing the people on board.

"Aunt Maggie! Gramma! Papa!" she screamed "Are you hear for my big day?" The 3 adults smiled and unison said yes. Kennedy ran into the arms of her Aunt Maggie who picked up the little girl giving her a hug. Stacey joined them on the elevator greeting her family and thanking them for coming up to the hospital for this occasion.

"Kennie, do you have your wish picked out yet?" Stacey's mom asked. Kennedy smiled and held up a folded piece of paper.

"No not yet Gramma, but I have a couple ideas written down."

The elevator dinged announcing their arrival to the main hospital floor. The group stepped out and headed down the hallway toward the conference room. When they arrived at the room they were greeted by Kennedy's favorite nurses Haley and Susan, along with her doctor, Dr. Cooper.

"Hi Kennedy!" Dr. Cooper greeted the little girl. "I have a few friends in here I would like you and your mommy to meet. Would you like to meet them?" Kennedy wiggled out of her aunt's arms and was now standing next to her mom grabbing of a hold of her hand.

"Yes please!" the 7 year old said excitedly.

"Alright everyone come on in"

Stacey looked over at her mom, dad, and sister who smiled. "We will wait out here hun, this is for you and Kennedy" her mom stated.

"Are you sure?" Stacey asked. "Dr. Cooper said everyone was welcomed."

"We know but this is Kennedy's moment and we don't want her to be overwhelmed or feel too much pressure" her mother explained. Stacey smiled and nodded.

"Ok then, I guess we will see after the decision is made." Stacey said with a laugh and walked into the conference room.

Stacey entered the conference room which was filled with pictures and banners of other kids receiving their wishes, along with balloons and a cake in the center of the table. Kennedy was now standing with Nurse Haley and Nurse Susan looking at picture of a little boy meeting Mickey Mouse.

"Ms. Granger, I'm Kim Smith. A short blond woman stated as she greeted Stacey at the door. "This is Danielle O'Donnell we are here to make sure Kennedy's wish comes true." The woman pointed to a dark haired woman about 10 feet away who smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you both, I appreciate all that you are doing for my little girl, this has been a rough year as you can imagine." Stacey told the ladies.

A few seconds later Stacey felt a pull on her shirt. "Mama when can have I have some cake?" she heard the small voice of her daughter ask.

Stacey looked down at her daughter and picked her up. "I don't know Kennedy why don't we ask Miss Kim and Miss Danielle what the plan is and when you can have a small piece of cake."

"Well as soon as you have picked your wish you and your mommy can have some cake" Miss Kim told the little girl. "Why don't we sit down and start talking about what you want your wish to be" the woman said directing everyone to the table.

Kennedy was placed at the head of the table with Stacey on her right and Kim to her left. Danielle was next to Kim and the doctor and nurses filled in the remaining seats.

"Alright Kennedy, you got to see what other special kids like you have chosen, so what will be? Maybe a trip to see Mickey Mouse or someplace warm and sunny?" Kim asked the little girl.

"No I don't think so Miss Kim, Gramma and Papa took me to meet Mickey 2 years ago for my birthday" the little girl stated.

"Kennedy why don't you pull out your list you made of wishes and maybe that will help you decide." Stacey told her daughter.

The little girl looked down at her paper still folded up in her hand and opened it up. Looking through the options she had written down with the help of her mom and family.

"Can you read to me some of the things you wrote down?" Kim asked the little girl.

"Okay, my first wish is to not be sick anymore but Dr. Cooper said he is working on that one." Kennedy said.

Kim smiled at the little girl. "Dr. Cooper is a great doctor; I don't doubt he's working on that right now. Do you have any others?"

Kennedy looked back at the paper. "Yes, I want to go to cheer camp like the big girls at mommy's school, play football at mommy's college, drive a racecar like my Papa used to, or maybe see wrestling in person. Mommy said there are places you can go to see it live and they wrestle right in front of you." The little girl explained excitedly.

"WOW! Kennedy those are some great ideas for wishes." Kim told the little girl. "We can definitely make one of those happen, except maybe letting you drive a racecar since you don't have a license yet. The wrestling one is a good choice, John Cena loves to grant wishes for kids." This caused Kennedy to scrunch her nose up.

"No, no. I don't like John Cena. He lies on TV, he claims to like kids but really he doesn't." All the adults in the room stare at the little girl in shock and awe. "I watch Total Divas with Aunt Maggie sometimes when I can't sleep. If could would want to meet Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Mommy said they are used to be in a Shield together and they are best friends just like me and mommy."

Stacey almost spit out the water she was drinking from when she heard the confession of her 7 year old. She knew her sister didn't always follow the rules she had for Kennedy when she was watching her but she was not aware that she letting her was watching episodes of Total Divas. However she knew her daughter was bright and good judge of character so it didn't come as much of a shock for her to that her daughter picked up on the fact that John didn't want kids in real life but was portrayed on TV to love them.

"I promise you Kennedy Mr. Cena is a really nice man but it's your wish so you don't have to meet him unless you want to. If you want to meet another superstar or want to go to cheer camp, it's your choice. So which is the one thing you want most?" Kim told the girl.

Kennedy sat for a few moments in silence. Stacey could see the serious expression on her face, which showed that she was really trying hard to make the choice. Finally after a few seconds, Kennedy spoke up.

"Mommy can Aunt Maggie come in, I want to ask her something."

Stacey nodded and said she would go and get her sister. Stacey stepped into the hallway to see her parents and sister sitting on a bench not far from the room. Upon hearing the door open the 3 people turned to look at her.

"Maggie, Kennedy wants to talk to you." Stacey stated. Maggie got up and walked toward her sister and into the door of the conference room.

"Hi kiddo, Mommy said you need me." Maggie said entering the room with Stacey not far behind her.

"Yes but only you. Mommy can't be here." Maggie and Stacey looked at each other with strange expression but Stacey finally smiled that it was fine.

"Okay I'll be right outside if you need me baby." Stacey stated as she stepped into the hallway.

After stepping back in the hallway Stacey's parents turned surprised to see her standing there.

"I got kicked out; Kennedy wanted a private conversation with Maggie." She told her parents.

"Interesting, you never know with those two alone what might happen." Her dad replied. The three adults sat in silence for a few minutes before Stacey's mom spoke up again. "So I know this probably isn't the best time to bring this up but have you talked to him about what Kennedy is going through? Maybe it will make him realize what he is missing out on."

"Him? You mean Kennedy's sperm donor?" Stacey said with slight anger in her voice. "No I have not contacted him; he made himself perfectly clear the night I told him I was pregnant. I have left the door has been open to him for last 7 years and he has never once made an effort to get involved. Why would I want him here now?"

"Don't get upset, I just thought it would be a good idea if he knew she was sick." Her mom answered her.

"The last thing Kennedy needs is more stress and someone's insincere sympathy. Me forcing him to come here and pretend he wants to be a father is only going to make things harder for both of us. Like I said he made his intentions for her very clear a long time ago. Plus he has to be stupid not to know she's sick, he has Facebook and is still following me."

"Okay I was just thinking."

"I know mom you just want what everyone wants, which is what's best for her. But I came to the realization a long time ago that it's his loss not hers. She's got an amazing family who loves her and she's great little kid, she isn't missing out on anything."

A few seconds later the door opened and out walked Maggie and Kennedy hand in hand followed by the rest of the group who was in the room.

"So pretty girl did you pick your wish?" Stacey asked.

"Yea munchkin what did you pick?" Stacey's dad asked.

Kennedy smiled up at her aunt. "I picked my wish but I can't tell anyone what it is. It's a surprise."

Kim and Danielle stepped forward. "Ms. Granger it was great meeting you and daughter today. She it was great little girl and we can't wait to make this wish come true for her."

"Thank you both so much, I don't know what she asked for but hope you make it happen for her."

"Don't worry we definitely will." The girls smiled "Now let's go have some cake!"

"CAKE!" screamed Kennedy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who favorited or followed my story! Once again I only own Kennedy, Stacey and their family.**

 **Chapter 2 – Present**

Today was finally the big day. It had taken a few months but Kennedy's doctors had finally given her the okay to fly and go have her wish fulfilled and it had taken some time for Kim and Danielle to plan all of the logistics for Kennedy's wish.

"Kennedy Elyse let's go! We don't want to miss our flight!" Stacey yelled down the hallway of their two bedroom apartment.

"Coming Mommy I'm just trying to get my sandal on." Kennedy called back. A few moments later she came running down the hall toward her mom, her chin length curly brown hair going everywhere.

"I'm ready now Mommy let's go!"

Stacey locked up the apartment and the two girls headed down to her silver Ford Escape. Stacey had been smart by packing both Kennedy's and her suitcase in the car the night before.

"Alright pretty girl are you ready? Aunt Maggie is meeting us at the airport with Gramma and Papa." Stacey said as she and Kennedy got into the SUV.

"YES!" The little girl screamed and threw her hands in the air.

The two girls arrived at the airport and were greeted by Maggie and their parents along with Kim and Danielle from Make a Wish.

Stacey, Kennedy, and Maggie kissed her parents goodbye and headed through the airport to find their gate. It was here where Stacey would finally learn where there were going. All she had been told by everyone was to pack summer clothes. As they reached the boarding gate she finally saw they were headed to Orlando.

"Kennedy, I thought you said you didn't want to go to Disney because you have already been there?" Stacey asked her daughter confused.

"We're not going to see Mickey Mommy and that's all I'm going to tell you until we get to where my wish is." The little girl replied. Stacey shook her head and laughed.

3 hours later the girls arrived in Florida. Kim and Danielle had surprised them with a limo to take them around all week. They arrived at a fancy hotel in the heart of Orlando. Once again they girls were treated to five star accommodations when they were told they would be staying in one of the hotels finest and largest suites.

"Alright ladies we will let you settled and we will be by around 3 to pick you up for the start of Kennedy's wish." Kim told them.

"Thank you ladies we will see you then." Stacey said as the women turned to walk out the door.

"So Kennedy are you going to fill me in on what we are going to do today?" Stacey asked her daughter.

"No Mommy it's still a surprise. Just dress in your pretty jeans and your favorite pink shirt you packed." Kennedy told her as she lay across one of the beds in the suite laying her head on her aunt's lap.

"Alright, while I do that why don't you and Aunt Maggie take a little nap since you didn't sleep on the plane," Stacey told her.

There was no response from Kennedy when Stacey looked down Kennedy was already asleep.

3 o'clock came around and Kennedy was just getting the finishing touches done on her hair by her aunt when they heard a knock on the hotel room door. She quickly ran to the door and opened it with Maggie not far behind.

"Hi Kennedy, ready to have your wish come true?" Kim asked her.

"Yes Miss Kim I can't wait! It's hard to keep secrets like this." The little girl explained

"Well if you just tell me what your wish is then you wouldn't have to keep the secret." Stacey stated as she came out the bedroom dressed in the outfit Kennedy had requested. She was wearing her white skinny jean capris and a sheer pink top with black polka dots on it and with a match bralette underneath and black sandals.

"No Mommy! You can't know until it happens!" Kennedy responded.

"Hopefully it happens soon it's making Mommy nervous that you won't tell her."

"Soon Mommy very soon, right Miss Kim?"

"Yes Kennedy, very soon, but we've got to go or we will be late for your wish" Kim replied to the girl.

After a short ride from the hotel the group pulled up to the back of Amway Center.

"Alright Kennedy it's time to tell Mommy what your wish was." Maggie told her niece. The two girls had been quietly working in the hotel room on what they would tell Stacey the surprise was even though it was really only part of the surprise.

"Mommy" Kennedy started out. "WE GONNA SEE WRESTLING IN PERSON!" the little girl shouted the last part as they got out of the back of the limo.

"Kennedy that's a great wish I know you have wanted to go see them for a while now. But why in Orlando? We could see them at home when they come." Stacey asked.

Danielle and Kim stepped forward and Danielle spoke up. "Well because in Cleveland Kennedy wouldn't be able to get the full WWE experience. Kennedy's wish was to get the whole WWE experience not only seeing RAW but visiting the Performance Center and seeing NXT. "

"Wow pretty girl that's a great wish, I guess we should get this wish started" Stacey smiled at her little girl.

As the group made their way backstage Maggie and Kennedy high fived that their plan at worked and that Danielle and Kim were also able to keep the fib going too. The group was then were greeted by WWE staff who directed them to the room where they were told Kennedy would get to meet and greet with a few of the superstars prior to the show.

After a few minutes of waiting the girls heard the door open. Stacey turned back around to see someone she never thought she would ever see in person, Roman Reigns. He looked perfect, his black hair was pulled back into one of his signature man buns and he was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a black Henley shirt.

It had been no secret that he was Stacey's favorite wrestler and both Maggie and Kennedy knew how much she had a crush on him. But this was her daughter's day so she wouldn't fan girl over him, she would sit back and let Kennedy enjoy her moment. She deserved every moment of happiness that she could have.

"Kennedy! It's so good to meet you!" Roman stated as he walked further into the room carrying some flowers.

"Hi! Mr. Roman, it's nice to meet you too." Kennedy replied.

Roman set the flowers on the table and spent the next few minutes talking to Kennedy and signing some gear for her. The two carried on a conversation like old friends. It brought a huge smile to Stacey's face to see her daughter so happy. She was brought out of her thought when she heard Roman say to Kennedy, "I think it's time don't you?" The little girl nodded and got up and walked over to her mother.

"Mommy, I lied to you. This wasn't my wish." Stacey stood there stunned for a second.

"What do you mean this wasn't your wish, Kennedy?" Stacey asked confused.

"My wish mommy was for you to meet Roman Reigns and go on a date with him." The little girl confessed.

Stacey stared at her daughter for a second and then at her sister, Kim and Danielle, and Roman. Finally Maggie spoke up.

"When we were in the room talking about what Kennedy's wish would be she said she really only wished that she could see you happy again. She said that you were sad all the time because she was sick. She wanted to see you happy again the way you were before she got sick."

Tears welled up in Stacey's eyes and she covered her face to hide this fact. She had always tried to put a brave and smiling face on for Kennedy during this time. She never realized how much her daughter knew she was hurting.

"Kennedy, you didn't have to give your wish up for me, this was supposed to be about you" Stacey told her daughter as she hugged her.

"Mommy this is about me, I want my fun mommy back, not sad mommy who spends all day worrying about chemo and the bad cancer coming back." Stacey smiled at her daughter. It had been a long time since the two of the just spent the day playing and laughing and not worrying about Kennedy's health status.

"You always talk about how much you like wrestling and that Roman Reigns was cute so I thought if you got to see them in person and meet him it would make you happy mommy again" Kennedy continued. Stacey now felt slightly embarrassed that Roman had heard her daughter admit her crush on him but it quickly faded when she looked down at wonderful kid who stood before her.

"Kennedy you make me the happiest mommy in the world no matter what is going on." Stacey said has she hugged her daughter. "Wait, Did you say go on a date with Roman Reigns, Kennedy?" Stacey asked

"Yep!" Stacey was about to explain to her daughter that they couldn't force Roman to go on a date with her when her sister spoke up.

"Actually it's just dinner, Kennedy got it in her head at the conference table when we were discussing it that if a boy and girl go to dinner its date, obviously we can't force the two of you on a date, we don't know if he is even single." Maggie clarified.

"Okay that makes a little more sense, but when are we going to this dinner, I mean he's got a show to do in a few hours?" Stacey stated.

"Right now works for me, I have to eat before the show and I could always use some company" Roman stepped in and said.

"What about Kennedy and Maggie?"

"I have a friend here that would love to show them around and introduce them to everyone" Roman said with his signature smirk.

A few moments later in walked Dean Ambrose.

"DEAN!" Kennedy shrieked.

"Hi kiddo! You must be the famous Kennedy everyone has been talking about." Dean told the little girl.

"You're my favorite wrestler! Mommy's is Roman. She said you are best friends and were in a shield together."

"You're mommy is right, Roman is my dude. We used to be a group called the Shield with Seth Rollins." Kennedy scrunched her nose.

"Really, you were friends with him? He's whiny and his hair is weird." Kennedy told the group. All of them started to laugh at the little girl's statement.

"We will have to tell him that when we see him" Dean told Kennedy. "Are you ready to go look around?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kennedy shouted doing the Daniel Bryan hand motions.

"Why don't you say good bye to Mommy so we can get started and so Mommy and Roman can get their dinner." Maggie told the little girl.

"Bye Mommy, have fun with Roman." The little girl said has she hugged her mom. Stacey squatted down to her daughter's level not breaking their hug.

"Bye Kennedy, have fun with Dean and Aunt Maggie. Please listen to them and be polite to everyone. I love you! Thank you for this surprise. Now go enjoy your wish and I will see you in a little bit." The pair continued their hug until they heard Roman clear his throat.

"I hate to interrupt, but I do believe these are for you." Roman said handing the flowers to Stacey as she stood back up.

"Thank you Roman." Stacey told him.

"Joe, please Roman Reigns is just my stage name."

"Okay, then. Thank you Joe."

"Shall we go get something to eat? I hope you like Italian."

"Sounds great, I love Italian."

The two waved good bye as they left the room and went one direction while Dean, Maggie, and Kennedy went in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites! Thank you to KailahBoo11 and** **Mikayla for the reviews, I'm glad you like my story and I hope you continue to do so. So quick little note, since in the story Roman asked Stacey to call him Joe I will use that intermixed with calling him Roman when he's in character or Kennedy talks to him because she doesn't know his real name yet. His real name will be the only one from his family that I probably use just for the sake of their privacy. I also wanted to give everyone a heads up; Stacey brings up a touchy subject, just skip over the conversation if a woman's right to choose is something that bothers you, it's a small mention but I wanted to put it out there. As always I only own Stacey, Kennedy and their family.**

 **Chapter 3**

After short ride down the street Stacey and Joe arrived at a local Italian restaurant. The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Stacey was extremely nervous as Joe tried to make small talk about Florida and the weather. After being seated the waiter took their drink orders and both begin to look over the menu.

"So is this where you bring all the moms of kids who get a wish?" She asked in a joking tone. Joe smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah it comes highly recommended by John Cena" Joe jokingly replied. "Actually, this is my first Make a Wish. I was shocked when I heard what the wish was. You have a pretty special little girl. Who gives up a chance to meet Mickey Mouse so her mom can have dinner with some wrestler and then see a show?" Stacey smiled.

"Yeah she's an awesome little kid. But don't get too big of an ego; Mickey was definitely on the list. He probably would have won too if she wouldn't have gotten to go meet him a few years ago."

"Man, and here I thought I was something special" Joe remarked. Stacey giggled and smiled.

"Thank you again for doing this Joe, I couldn't believe when she said her wish was to see me happy. I try so hard to make sure she doesn't see me worry or get upset but I guess I am not as good at hiding it as I thought." Stacey told him sadly. Joe reached out and put his hand over hers.

"It's not a problem at all and I'm honored she picked me. I have a little girl her age so when I heard she wanted me to be a part of this I couldn't say no."

"Wow, well your daughter is lucky to have such a wonderful dad, Joe." Stacey told him.

"Thank you, Kennedy is lucky to have a great mom too" he told her.

The sweet moment was interrupted by the waiter who was now there to get their orders. The conversation continued to flow through the meal as the two learned they shared a few common interests as well as stories about their daughters. Joe had to admit he was having a great time and he definitely could see them doing this again if she was interested. He noticed she had no ring on a certain finger but he knew that didn't mean much. He himself never married the mother of his child, but Stacey had not mentioned anyone either so he couldn't be sure without coming out and asking.

"So does Kennedy's dad know about her wish? I don't want to get you in trouble at home." Joe asked. As soon as the word dad came out of his mouth he noticed Stacey stiffen a little.

"Kennedy's father isn't a part of her life" Stacey told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I couldn't imagine not being around for my daughter growing up."

"Don't be. It was his choice from the beginning."

"Care to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to talk about. We got together in college; we were together a few months before he broke up with me for someone else. About a month or so later he starts coming around again saying he missed me and he was sorry. Like a fool I took him back. A about a week later we went out to celebrate his birthday, after we came back to my room, thing lead to another and Kennedy was created. A few weeks later I missed my period, I thought it was stress from school but then it didn't come again and I knew something was up. So I took a test and it instantly turned positive. I went to tell him and his first response was to ask me when I was getting an abortion. When I told him I didn't think I wanted to do that and he lost it; accused me of trying to trap him and ruin his life. I tried to reason with him but he was adamant that if I chose to keep the baby, we were done and he wasn't going to be a part of the baby's life."

"You're kidding right?" Joe questioned.

"No I wish I was."

"What an asshole." Joe said with definite anger in his voice. Stacey put her hand over his across the table.

"Easy big guy, it's not worth getting heated over. I look back on it and at the time I was so scared and thought maybe I was making a mistake having her, but every time I look at that face I know it was totally worth every bad moment. Plus it's over and done with." She told him tried to smooth over him anger. Joe gave her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her he was good.

"So what about you Joe, what did the Mrs. say about you going to dinner with another woman?" Stacey asked. Joe smiled, thinking she wouldn't be asking about a Mrs. Anoa'i if she wasn't interested him.

"No Mrs. or girlfriend for that matter, only girl in my life right now is 7 years old and calls me dad." He told her.

"Really?" Stacey asked not sure if she believed him.

"Honestly, I started dating Jordan's mom in college and right before I was about to get drafted we found out we were expecting. I was so scared to fail because now I had this little life depending on me, then I didn't get drafted and I bounced around from team to team for a while which put a lot of stress on our relationship cause I felt like a failure. Eventually football fell through completely and I struggled to find what I wanted to do which made things even more stressful then they already were. When I decided to try wrestling and as much as she believed in me she couldn't take another move away from her support system or long distance relationship so we split up right before I started in FCW. I have I dated? Yes, here and there but it's never been anything serious." Joe told her honestly.

"It can't be easy when you're on the road so much."

"No it's not and when I am home or have downtime I try to spend it with my daughter, so that definitely creates problems too." Stacey smiled and nodded.

"I understand that. Kennedy comes first in my life, I'm sure daughter is first for you."

"Absolutely. My priorities are my family and WWE."

The pair finished their meal and headed back to the arena. Joe had text Dean to find out where he and the girls were at so they would know where to go when they got there. Dean told Joe that they could meet up in catering since they trio had stopped to get a bite to eat.

The two walked into catering to see Kennedy sitting next to Dean eating some chicken and vegetables, covered head to toe in WWE gear.

"Well it looks like someone raided the merchandise closet" Stacey said announcing the couple's arrival.

"MOMMY you're back!" Kennedy shouted as she hopped off her chair and ran up to her mom, hugging her.

"I am. Did you have fun with Dean and Aunt Maggie?"

"Yes, Dean took us to this room that has all the t-shirts and I got to pick whatever I wanted. And then we went to the Diva's locker room and I got to meet all the Divas. And then he said when I finish eating we can go the ring and to meet more superstars."

"Wow! It sounds like you were really busy and you had lots of fun"

"I did. Did you have fun with Mr. Roman?" Kennedy asked her mom. Stacey smiled at Joe before turning back to her daughter.

"Roman and I did have a good time and the food was really yummy."

"Are you and Mr. Roman going to go with us to see the ring and other wrestlers?" Stacey looked over at Joe.

"Well I plan to go but I don't know if Mr. Roman is busy or not. You would have to ask."

Kennedy walked over to Roman who knelt down to her level.

"Mr. Roman can you go to see the ring with us and meet the wrestlers?" Kennedy asked sweetly.

"Of course I'll go if it's okay with everyone else. I don't want to ruin Dean's plans." Joe said.

"Nope, dude you're good." Dean told him.

Kennedy finished her food before the group set off to see the ring. Dean and Roman even showed the girls how Roman enters the ring from the crowd. Once in the ring they showed the girls some very basic moves. Dean let Kennedy and Roman tag team against him allowing Kennedy to get the pin on him. Once they had finished in the ring the group made their way back to the locker room where Kennedy met a bunch of the superstars. Kennedy had a blast greeting the superstars including John Cena and Seth Rollins. All of the superstars made sure to sign merchandise for her and everyone shared a great laugh when she asked Seth Rollins why his hair was so weird.

A short time later the girls we told the show was about to begin. They wished Roman and Dean good luck and that they would see them later. As the girls made their way to their seats Maggie pulled out a bag from her purse and handed it to Kennedy.

"Mommy, I got you something when Dean took us to the t-shirt table" Kennedy told her mom as she held out the white WWE logoed bag in front of her. Stacey took the bag from Kennedy and removed the contents of the bag.

"A Roman Reigns' shirt thanks pretty girl! I love it!"

"You should wear it tonight Mommy" Kennedy told her. Stacey nodded and proceeded to put black shirt on over her pink one.

"How do I look?" Stacey asked.

"Awesome!" Kennedy smiled and clapped her hands together.

The girls made their way to their seats just as the show started.

Kennedy had a blast sitting front row and watching the action up close. The Bella Twins both gave her a hug before they entered the ring. She cheered her heart out when Dean and Roman came down to the ring for their match. Both made it a point to acknowledged her and family as the entered the ring with a small wave and wink.

Roman and Dean's tag match was in the middle of the show. Kennedy tried to keep going through the whole show but by the main event she found herself cuddle up on her mom's lap barely awake even with all of the noise that was going on around her. Following the last match Stacey picked up Kennedy and began to make her way backstage toward the door where the limo would be waiting.

"Looks like you could use a hand." Stacey heard a familiar voice call out.

"Yea she's not as little as she used to be." Stacey told Joe who had just caught up with her and Maggie.

"Here I'll take her for you" Joe offered reaching out for the little girl. Stacey passed her daughter to the guy and smiled.

"Thank you Joe. Man, if she only knew she's being carried around by Roman Reigns" Stacey said with a laugh while she quickly took a picture to show Kennedy the next morning.

Stacey, Joe, and Maggie continued to walk toward the parking lot and the awaiting limo.

Maggie got in and reached her arms out for Kennedy who was still snuggled into Joe's arms. Joe carefully handed Kennedy down to Maggie trying not to wake the sleeping 7 year old in the process. Once Kennedy was in Stacey begin to hand Maggie Kennedy's bags of merchandise.

"Thanks again for dinner and for bringing her out here. I had a good time and by the looks of it so did she." Stacey told Joe.

"It's no problem; I had a great time tonight. Kennedy is a really great kid. I don't know what your plans are for the rest of the time down here but let me know when you guys are going to the performance center and maybe I can stop by and hang out again. "

"Joe, you don't have to do that. Go spend time with your little girl and your family; I'm sure they miss you."

"It's really no problem I want too. But actually now that you say that though, maybe if you have some free time we can meet up someplace and I can bring Jordan with me and her and Kennedy can hang out. I bet they would get along great"

"I'm not sure what our schedule is, I mean I only found out about this wish like 8 hours ago but if you're really serious I don't see why not" Stacey conceded.

"If I wasn't serious I wouldn't have suggested it. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in it and you can text me or call when you know your schedule." Joe said reaching his hand out. Stacey pulled her phone from her pocket and pressed in the security code and handed it to Joe, who quickly punched in his number before hitting send. A few moments later the couple heard his pockets buzz.

"Alright well now we're all set. Hopefully we will see each other soon." Joe told Stacey. Stacey smiled. She couldn't believe she just gave her number to the Roman Reigns and he wanted to see her and her daughter again.

"Yea I'll text you when I find out what the plan is for these next few days. But we better get back to the hotel and let you get home to your little girl. Thanks again for everything Joe." Stacey responded. Joe reached out and gave Stacey a hug.

"Sounds great! And again I was glad to help make her wish come true. Have a great night." And with that Joe kissed Stacey on the cheek and helped her into the limo. He closed the door and watched the limo drive away before getting into his own vehicle and heading home.

 **Should Stacey call Joe or no? If she does, where should the Joe and Jordan meet them to hang out? Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took me so long to post. I hate to be that person with lots of excuses but sometime life has other plans. But any who hopefully I can get some more time to write this week. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. If there is anything you want to see or think should happen, let a girl know! As always I only own Kennedy, Stacey and their family.**

 **Chapter 4**

Stacey stared at the number in her phone for what felt like the whole car ride back to the hotel. She couldn't believe he had just given her his number. Was he really serious about seeing them again?

"Ok spill, you have been acting weird ever since you got in the limo" Maggie said interrupting Stacey from her thoughts.

"Well Roman… I mean Joe gave me his number; he wants to see us again. At first he was just going to come alone to the performance center but then he suggested that we do something else and he could bring his daughter along too. It's just… don't know, it seems all so unreal to me, ya know?"

"Okay first thing, HOW FREAKING AWESOME you got Roman Reigns' phone number! Two, he likes you, it's obvious. And three if he's willing to bring his daughter he must be serious."

"Yea, maybe you're right." Stacey sighed.

"Of course I'm right I'm always right!" Maggie exclaimed causing Stacey to start laughing.

"Yeah okay Mags, have you seen some of the boys you've brought home." Maggie just shrugged.

The girls returned to their hotel when they were greeted by Kim and Danielle.

"Did you all have a good time?" Kim asked the girls.

"Yeah we had a great time, some of us more than others" Stacey said with a small laugh and lifted her arms slightly which were now holding the still sleeping Kennedy.

"I'm so glad you all had a great time." Kim smiled.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's the schedule like the rest of the time we're here? I just want to make sure it won't be too much for Kennedy and that if she needs it there would be time for her to nap or relax." Stacey asked Kim and Danielle. Maggie who was standing behind Kim and Danielle smiled at her sister and gave her a look like I know the real reason behind this question.

"Of course we can go over the schedule with you! We tried to keep it pretty low key so that she wouldn't be overwhelmed but we can definitely go over it and make sure" Danielle told her.

"Great. Thanks!" Stacey said as she headed toward the elevator, giving her sister a quick elbow shot as she passed her for making the face she made.

The group headed back up to the girls' suite. Maggie put Kennedy to bed while Stacey sat with Kim and Danielle to go over the schedule they planned to the rest of the trip. The girls had done a great job planning the trip and there was lots of downtime so Kennedy would be able to nap or relax if she needed it and so the girls could enjoy some family time. Stacey noticed they had blocked out all of Wednesday for a family day, she figured if Joe was serious this would be the day to do it. She thanked Danielle and Kim for their help as they walked out of the hotel room. Maggie returned from the bedroom and just smiled at her sister who was looking over the schedule.

"So we need downtime on this trip incase Kennedy needs a nap?" Maggie said with questioning voice. "I haven't seen her take naps since she was about 4. Even when she was at her sickest that girl really didn't take naps. Which by the way I've been meaning to ask are you sure she's yours? I mean you love sleep and that kid could go for days without it."

"Shut up Maggie you know why I asked the question. I just didn't think it would their business to tell them I want family time so we can go hang out with Joe and his daughter if he still wants too. And yes after everything I went through to bring her into this world I'm positive she's mine. Beside you and mom are early risers she's get that from you guys."

Maggie shrugged. "Better call him and let him know we're free Wednesday"

"I'll do it tomorrow morning. It's late."

"Yeah make him wait… don't let think you're too eager" Maggie told her sister jokingly.

"SHUT UP!" Stacey said as she threw a pillow at Maggie's head.

Both sisters started laughing as Maggie through the pillow back at her.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning" Maggie said walking into the other bedroom.

The next morning the two sisters were eating breakfast, while Kennedy watched some TV before she got ready for the day.

"So what's the plan for today?" Maggie asked.

"I think we are going to Full Sail University and to the see the performance center" Stacey informed her.

"Oh, sounds fun. Talk to anyone fun this morning?"

"No, I was going to text him after breakfast to see if he was serious about getting together"

"He was serious. I don't know why you don't believe me." Maggie replied.

"Because why would he want to spend time with us? I'm a 29 year old single mom from Ohio with a daughter who just finished battling cancer. What about that says hang out with me." Stacey answered her sister.

"Really, that's how you see yourself" Megan stated giving her sister a look of disbelief. "How about he wants to hang out with a woman who is smart, funny and beautiful, who's 7 year old just kicked cancer's ass. I'm not sure what you talked about at dinner last night, but I'm sure the topic of football came up as well as your profession. What guy wouldn't want to spend time with an athletic trainer who lives for football and sports? Especially if said guy played football. Quit selling yourself short, you're a catch and if he's too stupid to see that then he deserves all those suplexes Brock Lesnar gave him at WrestleMania!"

"Thanks Maggie that was really nice of you to say" Stacey said, surprised at Maggie's little speech.

"Hey I try, but don't get used to it. Now get to texting that hot Samoan!" Megan smiled at her as she walked out of the room.

Stacey looked down at her phone on the table. Well it's now or never, she thought as she began to type away.

 _Hey Joe, we are free on Wednesday if you still want get the girls_ together - Stacey

 _Perfect. I thinking maybe we could all go to the aquarium? Say around 10? -Joe_

 _Sure that sounds great Kennedy would love that. -Stacey_

 _See you then ;-) -Joe_

Just as the conversation finished Maggie and Kennedy walked into the room. Kennedy all dressed and ready to head out for her day at NXT.

"So what did he say?" Maggie whispered as they made their way out of the hotel to the waiting car.

"We are going to the aquarium with the girls. I figure even if he no shows Kennedy, you, and I can still have fun."

"Actually I think I'm going to sit that one out, I'm just gonna hang here and lay by the pool."

"Well okay if that what you really want to do, I mean I know he knows you're with us so I don't think he would mind if you came plus you love all that zoo type stuff"

"You're right but I'm good. You and your daughter should have some mommy daughter time."

The girls arrived at the Performance Center and were greeted by the boss himself Triple H. Hunter took the girls on a tour of the facility. When they reached the physical therapist's office, Hunter was telling the girls that in order to return after an injury the superstars and divas must be cleared by WWE physicians.

"Mommy this office is way nicer than yours" Kennedy told Stacey.

"Yeah it is." Stacey replied with a laugh.

Hunter looked at both the girls funny for a second before Stacey spoke up.

"I'm an athletic trainer for a high school back in Ohio. Kennedy was commenting on how nice this is compared to the ex-broom closet that is now my office at my school." Hunter smiled.

"That's awesome. I will have to keep that in mind if we need an extra hand when we are around your area"

The group continued the tour as they watched classes take place for the new wrestlers. Hunter then showed them the weight room which was available to anyone on the roster to use for a work out.

Following the girls then headed to Full Sail University to see the taping of NXT. Just like the night before Kennedy was treated like a queen and give a backstage tour and shown all over the arena. Hunter even allowed her to watch part of the taping from the control room so she could see what he does when the shows go on. Kennedy was able to make it through the whole show and back into the car before she crashed in her mom's arms.

"So do you plan on telling her about what's going on tomorrow or will it be a total surprise" Maggie asked her sister as they walked through the lobby of the hotel.

"I'll tell her what we're doing just not who with, just in case. That way she has fun regardless."

"Cool, it will be a fun little surprise."

The girls returned to their room and put Kennedy to bed. A short while later after watching a movie with her sister Maggie also headed to her room. Stacey tried to fall asleep but couldn't. Her mind wouldn't stop worrying over what would happen the next morning. She knew deep down she really liked Joe but she wasn't sure if she was ready to take that kind of step. She knew he probably got offers all the time from girls and while she knew she could handle the heart break if it didn't work out, she didn't want to subject Kennedy to that pain or confusion.

The next morning came faster than Stacey would have preferred, she had spent much of the night tossing and turning thanks to her nerves. Unlike her mom though Kennedy was up and ready, she couldn't wait to see what special plans her mom had for their mommy daughter day.

"Mommy, where are we going today?" Kennedy asked while watching her mom put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"We are going to spend the day at the aquarium. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yea that sounds awesome!" Kennedy said excitedly.

Once they arrived at the aquarium Stacey helped Kennedy get out of the car. As the two made their way across the parking lot Stacey felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

 _We just arrived and are waiting at the ticket window – Joe_

Stacey smiled. She was happy and excited to see that he showed and couldn't wait to see Kennedy's expression when she saw him. As the girls walked in Stacey spotted Joe standing off the side of the ticket window, she couldn't believe it but he looked even better then did on Monday night. He was wearing jeans and a tight fitted gray t-shirt. Kennedy was too busy looking around to notice him.

"This way Kennedy, we have to get tickets before we can go in" Stacey told her daughter directing her attention to where Joe and his daughter were standing.

"Good Morning ladies" Joe said as he spotted Stacey and Kennedy approaching.

"Good morning Joe" Stacey replied Joe stepped forward giving Stacey a hug. While Kennedy just stood there looking a little stunned.

"Hi Mr. Roman what are you doing here? And why is Mommy calling you Joe?" Kennedy asked.

"Joe is my real name, Roman Reigns is just my wrestling name" he told the little girl who nodded and seemed to understand his explanation. "Anyways the reason we're here is because I thought we could all go see the aquarium together" Joe squatted down to the girl's level. "Plus there is someone very special I would like you to meet. Kennedy this is my daughter Jordan, she's 7 just like you." Joe then turned to his daughter. "Jordan, this is Kennedy and her mom Miss Stacey"

The two little girls smiled at each other and shyly said hi.

"Hi Jordan it's so nice to meet you. Thank you for letting us come with you and your dad today" Stacey told the 7 year old who still seemed a little shy about the situation.

"Well what do you say we get started, I already got us all tickets" Joe said.

"Joe you didn't have to do that, I can get our tickets." Stacey responded.

"Nope. Today is my treat" he told her. Stacey just smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you again. You didn't have to do that"

As the group made their way through the aquarium the two little girls quickly warmed up to each other discovering their mutual love for all things Disney, especially Frozen, and sports. Joe and Stacey were sitting on a bench watching the girls who had run ahead a few feet to look at another attraction.

"Joe I know I said this already but thank you for today. I haven't see Kennedy laugh and smile this much in long time. It's nice to see her acting like a normal 7 year old even if it's just for a day."

"No problem, I'm glad she's having fun. But, what about you, are you having fun? Joe asked Stacey.

"If Kennedy is smiling and happy, I'm happy."

"That's not what I asked" Joe told her. "Regardless of Kennedy are you having fun today?" Stacey blushed and looked up at him"

"Yes, I'm having a great time." Joe was about to say something but they were interrupted by two little voices each calling for their parent.

"Mommy come look at what me and Jordan found!" Kennedy said excitedly grabbing her mother's hand.

"Yea Daddy come look, it's so awesome" Jordan said pulling on her dad's arm.

The two stood up and followed the girls over to the window that they had come running from. Inside they saw a beautiful group of fish swimming around the tank along with sea horse and starfish.

"Wow girls these are so beautiful" Stacey told them. As she looked over at Joe, she realized he was looking at her and not at the tank.

"Yea very beautiful" she heard him say causing her to blush and turn back at the tank.

The girls and their parents continued their trip through the aquarium for a few more hours. When they were finished Joe suggested they stop at a local restaurant before going their separate ways. The girls picked a local 50s theme dinner. Following their dinner of burgers, milkshakes and fries, the two girls said their good byes as Joe and Stacey promised that they would make sure they could see each again.

"Today was fun, I'm glad you decided to come with us" Joe told Stacey as she helped Kennedy into her car.

"Yeah the girls had a blast and I had fun too. I never knew there was an aquarium here." She replied.

"Alright well you have a great rest of the trip" Joe told Stacey as he gave her and Kennedy hugs goodbye.

"Thanks! Good Luck on the road!" Stacey told him. Joe smiled and kissed her on the cheek before closing the car door for her. He had had an amazing time with her today and couldn't wait to see her again.

As the car drove away from the parking lot Stacey couldn't help but smile. She had had a great time again with Joe and she was even happier that her daughter had a new friend in Jordan. She could only hope they would get to see the two of them again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back finally! I swear I didn't think it would take me this long to finish this chapter. I had a small case of writer's block but once I worked through it I was good to go except I couldn't find the time to sit down and write (stupid real job lol just kidding I love my job). Anyways now that school is back in session and we are settling into our normal routine I should be able to write more. Thanks again to everyone for their reviews, favorites and follows! I have an idea of where the story is headed but I will always welcome suggestions and ideas.**

 **As always I don't own Roman Reigns or anyone associated with the WWE.**

 **Chapter 5**

A few weeks had passed since Kennedy's wish trip. And what had started as picture message to Joe of Kennedy covered head to toe in WWE gear on her way to visit the doctor's and a picture of a sleeping Jordan with a stuffed animal purchased at the aquarium quickly became an everyday text conversation between Joe and Stacey. The two had not seen each other since they left the diner in Florida.

The rest of the wish trip had been great; the girls had spent more time in Orlando at the performance center and NXT and they were even able to take in a house since the main roster had not left Florida yet. Unfortunately Joe was not at the shows since he was still having family time with his daughter.

Joe was sitting with his best friend Dean in catering at a house show when his phone went off on the table. He quickly picked it up and smiled as he responded.

"What's got you so happy?" Dean asked him.

"It's nothing man I'm just talking to a friend" Joe replied trying to play it cool.

"Don't look like nothing to me, you got that like look on your face like the cat that ate the canary"

"No I don't. I'm just talking to a friend about football that's all." Dean scrunched up his face.

"I'm your friend and you don't look like that when we talk about football" Dean's comment finally made Joe put the phone down and look at his friend.

"Okay, I'm talking to a girl and I'm definitely interested in her, I'm just not sure how she feels about taking the next step."

"I KNEW IT!" Dean shouted causing everyone in catering to turn and look at the two men.

"Man, keep it down, I don't need everyone here in my business" Joe told his friend.

"Oh man who is it? That hot blonde who just got signed to NXT? Or is it new wardrobe girl with the big tits?"

"What! No! It's not either of them. Remember the little girl a few weeks ago whose wish I granted?"

"Yeah Kylie or Kendra, something like that, you took her mom to dinner while showed her around. Cool kid. Aunt was hot too." Joe exhaled and shook his head at Dean.

"It was Kennedy and well… Yeah her mom and I hit it off on our dinner. We ended up going out again later in the week with the kids and we've been talking the last few weeks. I think I really like her."

"No shit! You got with that girl's mom! Talk about making a wish come true. Hope daddy at home wasn't too mad when they got back." Joe just starred at his best friend sometimes he was too much even for Joe. They were best friends but polar opposites especially when it came to women. Dean was the fuck 'em and leave' em type were as Joe was mister romance and long term relationship.

"First off, I didn't get with anyone. We went to a dinner that was set up by someone else and then took our kids to the aquarium together. And two, I know for a fact Stacey's single and Kennedy's dad isn't around."

"So what's the problem then? Man the fuck up and ask her out! You're Roman freaking Reigns women love you!" Joe couldn't help but let out a laugh only Dean could say this stuff and get away with it.

"I don't know man, I'm not even sure she's into me like that and she's in Ohio. How am I gonna make that work?"

"Dude didn't her kid say she had a crush on you that's why you granted the wish instead of golden boy Cena. Plus aren't we headed up to Ohio in a week or two?"

"Yeah but I don't think we will be around their area"

"She drives? Yes? So have her meet you someplace. Quit being a pussy and call her before I do. I caught her eyeing me up before she left on her little wish date with you" Dean told Joe. Joe growled slightly under his breath as he felt a twinge of jealously when Dean talked about calling Stacey.

"Fine I'll call her tonight after the show" Joe said getting up and throwing his trash away.

Dean smirked he knew Stacey had no interested in him, her eyes were all about Roman Reigns that night but he also knew Joe hated being called a pussy and his competitive nature and protectiveness would take over if he thought something he that he considered his was being threatened even if it was by his friend.

Stacey had just walked in the door from work. It was the first scrimmage of the year for her school's football team. Her parent's had offered to take Kennedy for the night so that she could get some sleep since she had been working overtime the last few weeks and could use a break and some extra sleep. As she made her way down the hall she felt her phone ring in the pocket of her khakis. Without even looking at the caller ID she answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Stacey. It's Joe"

"Hey Joe! What's up? How was your show tonight?

"It was good. The crowd was great and they loved my match. How about you? How was the first night of football?"

"Pretty good. We won so coaches are happy and no one got hurt so I'm happy."

"Great that's awesome!" There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Stacey spoke again.

"Joe is there a reason you called. Don't get me wrong it's nice to hear your voice and all but this is kind of unexpected. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is cool. I'm calling because I was wondering what you were doing two weeks from Saturday."

"Uh probably nothing, why?"

"Well we will be your area and I was hoping we could see each other again"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Stacey? You still there?" Joe said with a touch of panic in his voice.

"Yea, I'm still here. You want to go out again? Or do you mean like just come to the show and hang out?"

"I mean like on a real official first date. I know we've spent time together before but I don't consider that a date because someone else planned it and then 2nd time the kids were there."

"Joe, are you serious? Kennedy's wish is over you know you don't have to keep this up. She got what she wanted she got to see me laugh and smile and have fun."

"This has nothing to do with her and I am being very serious. I had a great time with you at dinner and the aquarium. Plus we've been talking practically every day since you left Florida. We have so much in common and I know you feel the connection we have."

Joe had a point and Stacey couldn't deny any of what he was saying. The pair had had a great time at dinner and at the aquarium. And the more the two talked the stronger the connection they had got. She looked forward to seeing his name on her screen. This once so innocent crush was definitely something more.

"Ok yes." Stacey said quietly.

"YES?" Joe repeated.

"Yes, Joe Yes I'll go."

"Oh babygirl you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Stacey giggled at Joe's excitement.

"I'll text you all the details later but right now go get some sleep. I know you have to be exhausted."

"Okay sounds good. Be careful driving to the next city. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay I'll talk to you then. Night babygirl."

"Goodnight Joe."

The next morning Stacey was at her parent's house to pick up Kennedy, they were all sitting around the table enjoying breakfast.

"Hey mom, would you be able to take Kennedy overnight for me two weeks from today?" Stacey asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sure of course. What do you have going on that weekend?"

"I got invited to go to Cincinnati with a friend." Stacey responded trying to give as little information as possible and avoid the barrage of questions that she knew were headed her way by her mother.

"Oh girls weekend with Caroline and the girls?" her mom asked

"No. A different friend you haven't met but if everything goes well maybe you will get to meet him."

"Him? Kennedy why don't you go upstairs and get your stuff ready to head by back home" Stacey knew as soon as she heard her mother send Kennedy away she was about to get interrogated worse than a suspect in a murder investigation.

"Mom before you freak out, it's not like that… "

"Not like what? You are asking me to watch your daughter while you go to Cincinnati with some guy. What am I supposed to think?" Her mother said interrupting Stacey.

"Well if you let me explain I was going to tell you that it's not just some random guy out of the blue. You know Jordan, Kennedy's friend she made in Florida? It's her dad Joe." Stacey explained.

"Oh… but wait I thought Kennedy said Jordan's dad was Roman Reigns?"

"He is. His real name is Joe. WWE is in Cincy in two weeks and Joe asked me on a date during his off day" Stacey's mom just stared at her.

"You're really going to go on a date with this wrestler and he is serious about seeing you. This isn't come kind of media publicity scheme"

"No, Joe isn't like that. If he wasn't serious I don't think he would have called me two weeks early just to see if I was free."

"Alright. We will watch Kennedy. Just be careful and if you need anything we will be right there."

"I'll be fine mom, Joe is a great guy and thank you for watching Kennedy" Stacey said with a smile.

Two weeks had passed slowly but today was the day Joe and Stacey were finally going to go on their date. Stacey had just dropped Kennedy off at her parents and told Kennedy that mommy was having a girl's weekend with her college friends knowing if Kennedy found out she was spending time with Joe that Kennedy would be upset she couldn't go along. Joe told Stacey was to meet him at the Westin Hotel in downtown he had gotten a two bed room to share so she wouldn't have to drive there and back in the same night.

Stacey arrived in Cincinnati at the hotel, as she pulled up to the valet she sent a text Joe that she was here. Joe responded saying he had just left the gym and would be there in about 5 minutes to get them checked in. Stacey was sitting the lobby waiting for Joe when she heard the doors of the hotel open, she turned toward the sounds and smiled when she saw Joe coming through the door. She instantly felt butterflies in her stomach as Joe walked toward her.

"Hey babygirl! You made it!" Joe said has he hugged Stacey.

"I did!" Stacey said as she wrapped her arms around Joe.

"Let's go get checked in" Joe said pulling away from her and taking her by the hand.

"Lead the way sir" she told him pointing her other hand toward the desk with a giggle.

As the two walked to the desk the older woman behind the counter smiled and greeted the couple.

"Hi I have a reservation under Anoa'i." Joe told her.

"Yes, one traditional room for one night?" The lady questioned.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright here are your room keys, you're in room 705. You two have a great stay here at the Westin" the woman told them with a smile.

"Thanks!" Joe and Stacey replied in unison.

The two went through the remainder of the lobby and up the elevators to the 7th floor were their room was. As they entered the room Joe was looking down responding to a text from Dean when he heard Stacey call his name.

"Joe, I thought you said we were getting a room with two beds?"

"I did, why?" Joe responded not looking up from his phone.

"Because there is only one bed in here." When he heard there was only one bed Joe snapped his head up to look at Stacey and around the room. Sure enough in the center of the room was massive king size bed.

"Are you serious?" He groaned. "I swear Stacey I reserved a room with two beds. Please don't think I did this because I want something to happen between us tonight, I would never pressure you like that. I'll be right back I need to go down to the lobby and get this straightened out" Joe told her with some panic in his voice as he turned and headed toward the door.

"Joe, stop!" Stacey said she placed her hand on his upper arm. "I believe you. Mistakes happen, but we're two grown adults, I'm sure we can handle sharing one bed for a night."

"Are you sure because I don't want to you to feel uncomfortable"

"It's fine. I just want to go have fun on our date" This made Joe smile.

"Let's do that then. But first I need to change this tank top and shorts wouldn't be appropriate for where we are headed." Joe said as he pulled his suitcase further into the room and put it up on the dresser. As he grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom he passed Stacey who was now standing by the window looking at the view of the city.

"You look beautiful today and your dress is perfect for our date" Joe told her. Stacey had on a maxi dress with a navy, orange, and white Aztec design on the top and a solid navy skirt that was shear from the knee down.

"Thank you" she blushed.

Joe took all of 10 minutes to change and when he came out of the bathroom he was wearing dark jeans and a navy polo.

"Ready to go?" Joe asked.

"Yes, let's go." Stacey replied

The two spent a little time on their way to the location of their date exploring Cincinnati. After about an hour the couple arrived on the riverfront. Joe's surprise date was dinner on the riverboat cruise. Stacey and Joe ate and talked most of the evening while enjoying the amazing view. After the sun had fully gone down and the two walked backed to the hotel. When they arrived at the hotel Joe took Stacey over to the valet.

"I have one more part to our date but I need my truck because it's about 20 minutes away" Joe informed Stacey who nodded her head in reply.

Once they had gotten the truck, Joe took off out of city. They had been driving about 15 minutes when Joe turned onto an old dirt and gravel driveway. As they passed the old farmhouse Joe stuck his hand out the window and waved to the man and woman sitting on the front porch.

"Friends of yours?" Stacey asked Joe.

"Kind of, its Dean's aunt and uncle or something like that, they were nice enough to let me use their barn for the 2nd half of our date"

"Barn? Joe I'm not exactly dressed to hang out in barn, not to mention I'm not much of a country girl, I grew up in a suburb."

"No we're not milking cows or anything like that. You'll see in a few minutes" Joe told her as they neared the barn. When they pulled up to the big white barn Joe turned the truck around like he was about to back in but stopped about 20 feet from its side.

"Give me a few minutes. No peeking, use this time to call Kennedy or something" Joe told Stacey figuring a conversation with Kennedy would give him enough time to set everything up. Stacey smiled over at him.

"Sure I'll give her a call, but you better not be trying to kill me or something" she told him with a laugh.

"Nah it's all good babygirl you'll like it". Stacey picked up the phone and dialed her parent's phone number. She could hear Joe behind her setting up stuff but she didn't want to spoil his surprise. Stacey talked to both her parents and Kennedy before she heard her side of the truck door open.

"Alright, pretty girl you keep being good and have fun. I love you! Goodnight!" She told Kennedy as she smiled at Joe.

"Is everything good at home?" He asked.

"Yep everything's great. So what's this surprise you have?"

"Follow me" Joe said as he helped Stacey out of the back of the truck and around to the back where he stopped in front of the tailgate. Joe pulled the latch releasing the tailgate, showing Stacey his surprise.

"I figured rather than doing traditional dinner and a movie at a theater. I figured we could have movie night under the stars.

"This is so cool! I have always wanted to do this!" Stacey said excitedly.

The entire bed of the truck was lined with pillows and covered with some kind of soft mattress and blankets. Joe helped Stacey climb into the bed of the truck before getting in himself and pressing play on the movie projector. As the two sat and watched Animal House they snacked on candy and popcorn that Joe put in the back and laughed at how college was portrayed and how it was nothing like that for either of them.

When the movie finished Stacey helped Joe clean up and put everything neatly in his truck, before getting in the passenger seat to drive back to the hotel. During the ride back Stacey noticed Joe was very quiet unlike before.

"Everything alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah I guess… my shoulder is kind of bugging me, I think I landed funny in the ring yesterday but I didn't notice it until a few minutes ago. Must have been the way I was sitting while watching the movie" He replied.

"Want me to look at in when we get back?" She asked.

"Sure that would great." Joe replied remembering she was an athletic trainer and she would know what to do to help ease the discomfort.

Once back at the hotel Stacey and Joe changed into what they would sleep in. Stacey spent a few minutes checking out Joe's shoulder determining that it was nothing seriously and he just needed to ice it and relax. While he got comfortable on the bed she went and got him ice from the ice machine down the hall. After she returned she made him an ice bag and helped him put it on his sore muscles before climbing into to her side of the bed. The pair started watching a movie that was playing on a local TV station but it wasn't long into the movie before Joe looked over to see Stacey fast asleep. Joe kissed her forehead and said good night before shutting off the light and closing his eyes knowing it wouldn't take long to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, that pesky real job keeps getting in the way of all my fun, haha. Anyway thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Like I said in the last chapter I have an idea of where the story is going but if you have any suggestions or ideas let me know!**

 **I don't own Roman Reigns or anyone affiliated with the WWE.**

 **With that being said here's chapter 6!**

Stacey woke up the next morning feeling warm, very warm. She could also feel something heavy holding her down around the middle of her body. As she slowly opened her eyes she noticed that she was completely covered up with the blankets from the bed. She wasn't completely sure how she ended up under them since the last thing she remembered from the night before was sitting on the bed watching a movie with Joe. She rolled from her side onto her back she quickly realized why she was so warm and what was holding her down. Joe was lying on his side asleep next to her with his arm over her midsection. She smiled at how peaceful he looked while sleeping, his long black hair going every direction was a stark contrast from the all-white pillows they were laying on. A few seconds later she heard a groan and the arm around her tightened slightly before pulling away completely.

"Good Morning" Stacey said quietly to Joe who was now rolling from his side to his back.

"Hey, babygirl did you sleep good?"

"Yeah I did. But how'd we end up like this?"

"Well, we fell asleep watching the movie and I woke up like 2 hours later soaking wet because I forgot about the ice on my shoulder. So I got up and threw out the ice and when I came back in the room I could see you were shivering from the AC so I covered you up. Since my pillow was wet I moved to the pillows in the middle." Joe explained.

"Okay I was just…" before Stacey could continue Joe interrupted her.

"But the snuggling… babygirl that was all you." Joe said with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT! No it wasn't!" Stacey exclaimed smacking Joe's arm lightly.

"Oh yes it was. As soon as I moved to the middle of the bed you snuggled up closer!" Joe said before he started laughing.

"I must have really been cold" Stacey said with a laugh.

"That is an amazing sound."

"What is?"

"Your laugh, it's perfect. You should do it more often." Joe stated causing Stacey to blush.

"There hasn't been much to laugh and smile in the last year or so" she stated honestly.

"Well that's about change starting now. I'm ordering breakfast" Stacey giggled again which made Joe smile bigger as he picked up the phone and called down for room service. While Joe was ordering Stacey took this time to go into the bathroom and get ready for the day.

When Stacey came back from getting ready Joe was also dressed for the day sitting on couch in their room with a table of food in front of him.

"Breakfast is here. I remember you said you liked French toast and bacon so that's what I ordered and coffee of course"

"I can't believe you remember that! We talked about that a while ago" Stacey said with a huge grin on her face as she sat down in the chair across from him.

"Of course I remember. I was planning this date even back then." Joe's words causing Stacey to look down and blush.

"Thank you it looks delicious" She told him quietly.

The two remained silent while they dug into their breakfast before Stacey broke the silence again.

"Joe, what did you mean you were planning this day back then?" she asked curiously.

"Just what it sounds like." She looked across the table at him hoping he would continue his explanation.

"I knew after the day at the aquarium I wanted had to see you again. Dinner together that first night was great but I wasn't sure if I should do anything about it given the circumstances of how we met. But something told me to take a chance so that's why I asked you to the aquarium I figured if it didn't work I could still have a fun day with Jordan. I had an amazing time that day and so did she. That's when I knew there was something special here; I just didn't know how you felt about me. It took Dean to make me see that I was being a pussy and I should just ask you but I didn't want you to think I was only here for some kind of publicity stunt and not because I really like you and care a great deal about both you and Kennedy."

Stacey stared at Joe for what felt like eternity. Joe wasn't sure what she was feeling, she wasn't smiling or frowning.

"Joe, I feel the same way. I like you. I like you a lot. I have never been able to talk someone the way I did with you. And Kennedy, she just loved being around you and Jordan." Her words cause Joe to break into a huge grin.

Joe grabbed Stacey's hands and pulled her around to his side of the table.

As she sat down beside him on the couch, "Babygirl you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that" Joe told her with a big smile on his face.

"So what happens now?" she asked looking up at him.

Joe removed his hands from her and placed his hand her check. "I make us official by doing this…" he told her as he leaned forward and kissed her. It took Stacey a second to realize what had happened but within seconds she responded to his kiss and began kissing him back. The two continued to kiss before breaking away due to lack of oxygen.

"So we're official, I guess that makes me like your girlfriend?" Stacey question

"Yeah that's exactly what it makes you. Only if you want to be of course…" Stacey smiled up at Joe.

"Yes of course I want to." Stacey told him as she leaned up and reinitiated their kiss.

The two spent the rest of the morning cuddling in their hotel room watching TV till it was time for them to check out.

When it was time to leave the two made their way down to the lobby. Both turned their slips into the valet and waited for the gentlemen to return with their cars. A few minutes had passed since the valets had left; the pair was sitting quietly on a bench.

"Babygirl, you alright? You've been awfully quiet since we got down here."

"I'm just thinking" Stacey said quietly.

"About?"

"Us." Stacey told Joe truthfully. Joe turned toward his new girlfriend and grabbed her hands.

"What about us, you're not having second thoughts already are you?" Joe questioned her while he looked her in the eye trying to read her face.

"No. No. I'm just scared; I really want this to work."

"I do too."

"Joe, I live in Ohio and you're in Florida. We both have daughters and jobs we can't just up and leave whenever we want to go see each other" Stacey explained. Joe wrapped his arms around his girl and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Stacey, we will make it work. I'll come visit you on my days off when I don't have Jordan. And you and Kennedy are always welcome to come to Florida to visit or wherever I am on the road." Stacey smiled up at Joe.

"You have all the answers don't you." she said jokingly.

"I try." He smiled down at her kissing her on the forehead.

Just then the valet pulled up with Stacey's car. The pair stood up and Joe took her luggage over to where the valet was waiting behind the car and put it in trunk. Joe walked around the driver's side as Stacey was getting into the driver's seat.

"Thanks for an amazing date, it was so much fun." Stacey told Joe.

"Only the best for my girl" Joe replied with a wink making Stacey smile and giggle.

"Be careful driving home and text me when you get there. If I don't answer I'm probably in the ring." Joe continued unsure of how long her trip back would be.

"I will. Be safe tonight; tell Randy or whoever you're fighting tonight to go easy on that shoulder." Now it was Joe's turn to laugh.

"You got it babygirl." With that Joe leaned into the car kissing Stacey one more time before they had to go their separate ways.

The sound of another car engine caused the pair to pull apart. Joe looked back and realized it was his truck and the valet was waiting for him.

"Alright babygirl I'll see you soon, be safe."

"You too Joe." Stacey said. Joe reluctantly closed her driver's side door and walked toward back to where his vehicle was waiting. Getting in he sighed and smiled, the date had been a huge success even with the minor mishap with the room arrangements. He was going to owe Dean big time since it was he who had helped arrange the movie night at the barn.

Joe arrived at the arena a short time later. After he collected his belongings out of the back of the truck he headed inside to find the locker room and get something to eat before the show. When he entered catering he found Dean sitting at a table with their longtime friend Corey Graves.

"Hey man, where were you last night? I didn't see you at the show." Corey asked as Joe walked up to the table.

"I had the night off." Joe replied as he took a seat across from the other two men.

"I take it from the smile on your face, everything went good." Dean stated.

"It started off a little rough but it ended up being an awesome time" Joe said smiling at the memory of the last 24 hours.

"What do you mean it started rough?" Dean questioned while Corey gave them both weird looks since he had no idea what they were talking about.

"The hotel messed up the reservations. We were supposed to have a room with two beds, you know so it wasn't awkward or anything and we ended up with just one bed." Joe explained.

"Wait what are you two talking about?" Corey asked.

"Mr. Samoan Superman here had a date last night and needed my help to seal the deal." Dean explained to Corey.

"You let Dean help you get laid, Reigns, man, have you lost your mind?" Corey asked Joe.

"Let me clarify something, he didn't help me get laid. All he did was help me secure a location for a date I had planned." Joe told him.

"Thus insuring you got some pussy." Dean responded while both of the other men shook their heads.

"Dude it wasn't like that. It was a first date; we kept it fun and causal. It was nothing like that." Joe told them he finished the food on his plate.

"First date? You've been out with her twice already. Anyway what did she say about the bed? Was she mad?" Dean questioned.

"It was our first official date. And no, actually she was cool with it. She said it wasn't a big deal we were both adults."

"Damn, most girls would think you were a creep or something. What about the rest of the date?"

"She loved it. She actually told me she had always wanted to try movie night like that, she just never knew anyone with a barn to do it" Joe told his best friend.

"Sweet, hopefully she paid you back in the form of a blow job or something man"

"Dude! I just said it wasn't like that!" Joe exclaimed as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket to check the message.

 _Made it home safe and sound. Kick butt tonight! – Stacey_

 _Good! I'll call you after the show – Joe_

"Who's that?" Dean asked when he saw Joe quickly check is phone and respond.

"Stacey. She just got home"

"And she had to tell you about it?" Dean questioned.

"I asked her to, I wanted to make sure my girl got home safe" Joe told him.

"Your girl? Wow does she know you're steaking claim to her?"

"I'd hope so since she agreed to be my girlfriend" Dean started laughing until he realized Joe was serious.

"NO SHIT! You don't waste time bro." Dean responded.

"Wait, who is this girl? Do I know her?" Corey asked confused about what the best friends had been discussing.

"No probably not, she doesn't work for the company and I don't think you were here the day she was in arena." Joe replied.

"Why don't you tell Corey how you met your new lady" Dean said with an evil smirk.

"Why don't you shut up, I knew it was a bad idea to included you on this" Joe bantered back and forth with Dean

"It can't be that bad" Corey stated.

"Graves, can you believe this guy, I help him get the girl and this is the way he treats me." Joe just shook his head at Dean.

"It's not." Joe sighed before beginning to explain how he met Stacey and what had led up to their date to Corey while Dean just sat there listening and giving his two cents.

"Dude she sounds awesome, hopefully it works out dude" Corey said as they all got up from the table. "Dean thanks for the lift and Reigns if you need any more date advice, call someone who's actually been on one" Corey continued as he's gestured to himself causing Joe to bust out laughing.

"Assholes! Both of you!" Dean said as he stomped off toward the locker room leaving Corey and Joe behind laughing.

Stacey arrived back at her parents' house, she quickly text Joe to let him know she got home safe. He immediately responded and told her he would call later that night. As she walked into the door she greeted by the smell of her mom's homemade lasagna and her daughter sitting on her grandfather's lap watching NASCAR while listening to him explain everything to her.

"Welcome back! Did you have fun?" Her mom asked.

"Yea it was great. Joe went all out." She told her mom. "How was Kennedy?"

"Good. We had fun too. They've been like this all afternoon." Stacey's mom said pointing at Kennedy and her husband.

"They've played racecar probably 20 times. Each time they stop for a little while and he explains different stuff to her and then they are back at it. Reminds me of you and him when you were her age." Stacey smiled.

Stacey and her dad had always been close and while she loved that Kennedy had a similar relationship with him; it broke her heart to know that she would never have that with her own father.

"I hate to break the race up but its dinnertime." Her mom stated breaking Stacey out of her thought and stopping the fun that was happening in the family room.

"Hi Mommy! Papa was just showing me how to drive racecars like he used to" Kennedy said as she came running up to Stacey.

"I see that. Hi Dad." Stacey responded as her father came in the room behind her daughter.

"Hey sweetie, you have a good time on your trip?"

"Yeah it was fun."

The family sat down at the table enjoyed their meal. The group discussion quickly turned to Kennedy's upcoming birthday. The group discussed several options for party themes and other ideas about the day before Kennedy spoke up.

"Mommy, do you think I could invite Mr. Joe and Jordan?"

"I can ask Joe. I don't know if they are busy or not. But before we go inviting people how about be figure out the theme of this party so we can get decorations and stuff."

"Okay" Kennedy replied.

After dinner Stacey and Kennedy headed back to their apartment.

"When we get inside you need to bring me all your dirty clothes so I can get started on the wash and then you need to get into the tub and take a bath, you got me?" Stacey told the little girl.

"Yes, Mommy" Kennedy replied as sprinted down the hallway to her room to get the laundry her mom had requested. A few moments later Kennedy returned pushing basket full of clothes.

"Here Mommy, this is all my dirty clothes"

"Thanks pretty girl, now go get a shower so you're all nice a clean before bed." Stacey told her daughter. Kennedy headed into the bathroom and closed the door. Stacey could hear the water start running as she begin to sort through the laundry now sitting in front of her. A few minutes later her phone rang, she smiles looking down to see Joe's name appearing on the screen.

"Hey how'd everything go at the show tonight? Your shoulder okay?" She said answering the phone.

"The show was great and the shoulder's good I told Randy my girl would kick his ass if he hurt it anymore. How was the trip back?" Joe told her with a laugh.

"No you didn't! The trip back was boring but that's Ohio for you. " She responded to his question making him laugh. The two continued their conversation for a while before Stacey heard the water in the bathroom stop running reminding her of Kennedy's previous question.

"Joe do you have Jordan the second weekend of October?" Stacey asked knowing Kennedy wanted both of them there.

"I think I do but let me double check."

"The reason I'm asking is its Kennedy's birthday that weekend and she wanted to invite you guys to her party. If you can't make it I understand…" Before Stacey could finish her sentence Joe interrupted.

"Babygirl we'll be there just send me all the info."

"Joe if you have to work or something we understand."

"Nope I'm pretty sure I'm off that weekend and I wouldn't miss my chance to see my girlfriend and celebrate her beautiful daughter." Stacey blushed hearing the words my girlfriend, come out of his mouth, it still felt so unreal that they were together.

"Thanks Joe, Kennedy will be thrilled"

"Anything for you babygirl, but I have to go right now it's my turn to drive and Dean is getting mad that I'm ignoring him" Stacey laughed and heard Dean say something in the background but she couldn't make out what it was.

"It's cool; I need to go help Kennedy finish getting ready for bed. And tell Dean to thanks for helping you get the barn."

"I will. Goodnight babygirl"

"Night Joe, talk to you tomorrow." Stacey said ending the call. As she walked the few feet toward Kennedy's bedroom Stacey decided that she wouldn't tell Kennedy about Joe and Jordan coming to the party it would be her surprise to her little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! Thank you again for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **Calwitch - Dean's really not all about sex his is just messing with his friend. I based his character on slightly toned down version of Jon Moxley and a few of my guy friends. Who while they all have eachother's back just like Dean and Roman when they are together drinking or not conversations tend to turn into picking on each other about dating and girls which is always fun if you are the only girl with them lol (I mean that last part sarcastically). I guess you could say its brotherly love. Don't worry he won't be like that all the time.**

 **As always I don't own Roman Reigns or anyone affiliated with WWE.**

Stacey was sitting her coach watching Monday night football and browsing the internet when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hey handsome!" Stacey said smiling seeing that it was Joe calling her.

"Hey babygirl I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Nope just watching some football and looking at birthday party stuff online." she responded looking up from her laptop at what was on the TV.

"The Panthers are looking good this year aren't they? Anyways, I have some good news. I am off the schedule this week for house shows so I will be able to come in early for Kennedy's birthday." Joe told her.

"Really? I know she will be so excited and I can't wait to spend more time with you. I told her we were dating but I don't think completely understands it yet since we don't see each other like normal couples do."

"Yes." Joe said laughing lightly at his girlfriend's excitement before continuing. "And Jordan is coming in with her mom on Saturday morning."

"Joe, you told Jessica I said she is more the welcomed at the birthday party. I don't want her just sitting in a hotel alone." Stacey questioned her boyfriend.

"I told her. She said thank you and it was sweet you invited her but she had to decline because she already has plans apparently one of her college friends now lives in Columbus, I guess it's been a few years since they have seen each other." Joe explained.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure. So what time are you getting in? I can pick you up from the airport that you don't have to spend money on a rental car." Stacey offered her boyfriend, knowing he was already spending a lot of money by coming to see her.

"Yea that will work. My plane comes at 1:15pm." He told Stacey as he looked at his flight itinerary on his email.

"Kennedy will be so surprised to see you when she gets home from school, especially since she didn't even know you were coming at all to her party." She told him before they finished their phone call so that Joe could get on the road to the next town and Stacey could get to bed.

Thursday afternoon rolled around and Stacey was sitting at the arrivals gate waiting for Joe. His plane had landed 15 minutes ago according to his text and was making his way to baggage claim. A few moments later she saw him appear from the door. As he made his way toward the vehicle, Stacey watched as a young boy approached him. Joe stopped and removed his sunglasses before kneeling down to the little boy's level to talk and sign the paper he was holding. The sight before her made Stacey smile, Joe was so amazing with his fans, especially the kids. When he was finished Joe stood up and made his way to the car. Stacey turned toward the passenger side as the door opened.

"Sorry about that" Joe said as he climbed into Stacey's SUV turning to give his girlfriend a sweet kiss which she returned.

"Don't be sorry, I loved watching you interact with that little boy, reminds me of how awesome you were with Kennedy that first day." Stacey told him as she leaned over the center console to deepen another kiss with Joe.

"I missed you babygirl." Joe told her as they pulled away for air.

"I missed you too." She replied as she readjusted herself in the driver's seat. Stacey put the car in drive and began to head back to her apartment. During the short trip she and Joe discussed his latest matches and his life on the road. Joe was in the middle of a story about Dean driving a few of them to the show when Stacey's phone beeped alerting her to a message. She looked over at her phone and checked the message.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot!" Stacey said out loud as she began to switch lanes and head in a different direction.

"What did you forget?" Joe asked confused.

"Kennedy has a checkup today at 3. I need to go get her from school I'm so sorry." Stacey confessed.

"That's fine I don't mind tagging along." Joe told her reassuringly.

"Okay well I'm warning you now Kennedy is horrible at these appointments. The sweet kid you met in May is not what you will see today."

"It's not that bad." Joe told her thinking Stacey was overreacting.

"Last time it took my dad, a nurse, and I to hold her down just so they could give her a shot and draw blood."

"Nobody likes that stuff. I usually end up broke after Jordan's appointment from offering her money to do what the doctor asks." Joe confessed making Stacey laugh.

"I guess you're right, I passed out the first time they drew my blood." Stacey confessed.

"Seriously?" Joe asked.

"Yea, I was 18 and I had caught a virus that had been going around. I ended up getting very dehydrated because I couldn't keep any food or drink in my system. When I got to the hospital I was so dehydrated that when they went to take my blood I passed out."

"Aww babygirl, that's awful."

"Yeah it freaked my dad out, he still doesn't like to talk about it, but 2 bags of IV fluid later I was good to go." Stacey said as she pulled up to school parking lot. "I'm going to run in and get Kennedy, if you want to stay here, that way we can still surprise her."

"Works for me babygirl." Joe told Stacey.

Stacey got out of the car and headed into the school. As she entered the building she stopped at the office and told the secretary why she was there. The secretary told Kennedy's class was in the library and that Stacey could to walk down with her to get her daughter. The pair walked into the library where the students were all sitting on the floor listening to the librarian read a story.

"Excuse me Mrs. Booker, I don't mean to interrupt your story but Kennedy's mom is here to pick her up." The secretary told the older woman.

"Not a problem. Kennedy did you get your book checked out?" The librarian said to the little girl who nodded. "Great. You are all set then. See you next week." Kennedy got up and waved to the teacher as she followed the secretary and Stacey out of the room and back to locker to gather the rest of her stuff.

"So I have a surprise for you when you get to the car." Stacey told Kennedy as they were walking down the hallway to the front of the building.

"You do? Is it a puppy?" Kennedy asked with excitement.

"No it's not a puppy, it much bigger than that." Stacey said laughing as she could see Joe standing next to the car as she pushed the main entrance door open allowing her daughter to walk out first.

"MISTER JOE!" Kennedy screamed with excitement as she spotted Joe from across the parking lot.

"Hey kiddo! How are you?" Joe asked with a smile.

"Good. What are you doing here?" the little girl asked as she hugged the Samoan.

"Well I was told it was someone's birthday this weekend and I was invited to the party."

"You're coming to my party? That's awesome!" Kennedy said as she climbed in to the back seat. Once she was settled the trio made their way down to the children's hospital where Kennedy's doctor's office was located.

"Mommy, are they going to poke me today?" Kennedy asked with nervousness in her voice as they walked through the parking garage.

"I'm not sure pretty girl, maybe but I don't think you need any shots this time so it will just be once." Stacey told her daughter trying to calm her fears.

"Mommy, can't Nurse Haley come do it? She's way better than the other nurses." Kennedy asked in hopes of having her favorite nurse from her hospital stays give her the shot instead.

"Kennedy, we talked about this before Haley is busy with other sick kids right now, she has to stay with them just like she did you. But if you're good in the office today maybe we can go see her and Linda." Stacey said in an effort to bargain with her daughter to not make a scene in the office today.

"Ok Mommy."

The trio continued through the hospital and made their way into the doctor's office. Knowing Kennedy's fear of being poked Joe did everything he could to distract the little girl in the waiting room until it was her turn. When her name was called the group began to walk back through the doors to exam rooms. Once in the room the nurse begin to take Kennedy's vitals and ask Stacey questions about the little girl's health since the last appointment. Kennedy was sitting on Joe's lap when the nurse told them what Kennedy had dreaded, they would have to do some blood work today to make sure she was still healthy. Kennedy immediately burst into tears, saying she didn't to get poked. Stacey tried to calm her down but to no success and was beginning to lose patience until Joe spoke up.

"Baby why don't you go and get something to drink in the lobby I can handle this." He said as he rubbed Stacey's back and Kennedy's at the same time.

"Are you sure? She can be quite a handful." Stacey said not waiting to leave Joe alone with her daughter when she was in one of her moods.

"Yeah I got it I promise, go calm down and we will see you in a few minutes." He told his girlfriend reassuringly. Stacey got up kissed Joe goodbye before kissing Kennedy on the forehead and walking out of the room.

"Where's mommy going?" Kennedy asked Joe between sniffles.

"She's going to get herself something to drink but we will see her when you're done." Joe told her hoping his plan works. Joe turned the little towards him and began to tell Kennedy a story about the first time he got hurt playing football and how much it hurt but he had to be brave so that he could get better and continue playing.

"I want to be brave but I'm scared cause it's going to hurt a lot." Kennedy told him when he finished his story.

"You are brave Kennedy. This is nothing compared to what you've already done. Want to know a wrestling secret?" Kennedy nodded eager to hear what Joe had to say.

"We get poked a lot too to make sure we are healthy. Here's a trick I use. Put your arm out and now turn your head the other way and look at me." He explained to the little girl who did what Joe told her to do. "So what did you do at school today?" He asked trying to direct her attention away from what the nurse was doing.

"We had library today. I took out a book about football." Kennedy told Joe as she felt the rubber tie go around the top of her arm causing her to turn and look back at the nurse on her other side.

"No, no sweet pea don't look at her, look at me. Wow, Kennedy! You have pretty blue eyes just like your mommy." Joe told Kennedy when she looked back at him making the little girl smile.

"Thanks Mr. Joe, your eyes are nice too."

"Thank you. So tell me about your football book." Joe continued.

"It's about how to play football and about some of the famous players." Kennedy continued.

"That's awesome, I love football. Do you have a favorite team?" Joe asked.

"The Browns DUH! They are mommy and gramma's favorite too." Kennedy said giving a Joe a look like I can't believe you didn't know that which made Joe laugh.

"Yeah, I should have guessed. You're mommy loves them, she said I can't call her when they playing." Joe replied making Kennedy giggle.

"What's your favorite team Mr. Joe?" the girl asked him.

"The San Francisco 49ers are my favorite." Joe told her.

"Alright Kennedy you are all done, you did an amazing job today." The nurse told the little girl and Joe stopping the conversation.

"Really, I'm done?" Kennedy questioned as the nurse nodded.

"Kennedy you did great. I told you were brave!" Joe told the little girl who smile grew bigger.

Stacey was sitting at table in the main hospital cafeteria when she saw Joe and Kennedy walking into the area. Kennedy was wearing an ear to ear grin on her face while she was holding Joe's hand.

"Mommy I did it! I'm brave!" Kennedy said as she reached the table. Stacey smiled and looked at Joe.

"I'm so proud of you! I already knew that you were brave pretty girl but you didn't cry or anything." Kennedy shook her head proudly.

"Nope nothing." Joe responded for the little girl.

"So how much did it cost you?" Stacey asked remembering his story from earlier.

"Nothing, I used an old trick my mom used to do with me when I was little." Joe explained.

"Well I will definitely have to get your trick in case you are not here next time." Stacey told Joe making him laugh.

The trio then made their way upstairs to see Kennedy's nurses from here stays at the hospital that she loved so much. The nurses couldn't believe how great Kennedy looked and how well she was doing. After spending some time with the staff Joe, Stacey, and Kennedy got some dinner and then headed back to their apartment for the rest of the night.

"So Kennedy, are we having a movie night tonight since you have no school tomorrow?" Stacey asked her daughter.

"Yeah! Let's watch Maleficent! And have popcorn!" Kennedy said excitedly making her mother laugh. As Stacey left the room to start making the popcorn when Kennedy turned to Joe, "Mr. Joe have you seen Maleficent before?"

"No sweet pea I haven't." Joe responded to the little girl.

"It's awesome you will like it." Kennedy stated before leaving the room. A few minutes later she returned in her pajamas pulling a box with pillows and blankets.

"Kennedy, why did you bring the blankets and pillows for the pull-out bed out?" Stacey asked her daughter as she watched her push the box further into the room.

"Cause I think we should have slumber party in the living room like when Aunt Maggie comes over. Plus won't Mr. Joe need them when he goes to sleep anyways." Kennedy responded. Joe laughed and put his arm around his girlfriend stealing some of the popcorn out the bowl she was holding.

"I was going to let Joe stay in my room pretty girl. He needs a comfy bed since he works hard and all that spearing and superman punching makes his muscles sore." Stacey told her little girl who frowned.

"But then where will you sleep mommy?"

"Joe and I can share. My bed is big enough for two people." Stacey explained to her daughter.

"Then how come you never share with Aunt Maggie?" The little girl asked since anytime anyone stayed over they slept on the pull out couch.

"Cause Aunt Maggie isn't good at sharing. I've told you that before. Joe is much better at sharing." Stacey said quickly trying to come up with explanations for her way too smart daughter making Joe laugh.

"Tell you what why don't we just all have a sleepover out here on the pull out bed tonight. I think my muscles will be okay for one night." Joe said interrupting the girl's conversation.

"YES! I call middle!" Kennedy yelled as she started removing the pillows and cushions from the couch causing both Joe and Stacey to laugh. The pair quickly made their way to the couch to assist the little girl and pull out the bed. After they were finished setting up the bed the three of them got comfortable and started the movie. Kennedy laid snuggled up next to Joe while Stacey was on her other side. When the movie ended Stacey looked down and saw that Kennedy was fast asleep.

"You think we should move her?" She asked Joe.

"Nah let her be. If she's anything like Jordan she will be pissed to find out we moved her and didn't follow her plan like she wanted." Joe told his girlfriend making her chuckle.

"Yeah that's Kennedy too; they really are two peas in a pod." Joe nodded in agreement.

"I'm not gonna lie I was also thinking about having a sleepover but mine was in your room with just the two of us after she fell asleep. But sweet pea here stole my thunder." Joe told girlfriend with a laugh causing Stacey to reach over her daughter to smack his arm lightly and giggle.

"Joe she might hear you! I don't want to have to explain that kind of stuff to her!" Stacey scolded her boyfriend.

"She's out she can't hear us." Joe responded as he moved Kennedy slightly to prove his point. The pair continued to whisper and talk for a little while until they both fell asleep watching TV. Around 3 am Joe woke to use the restroom. As he returned to the living room the sight before him made him smile. Stacey and Kennedy were snuggled together on the bed fast asleep, Stacey laying a protective arm over Kennedy, who was facing her mom snuggled into her chest. As he climbed back in bed next to them he couldn't help but think how peaceful they looked and if Jordan were here it would be the perfect moment with all three of his girls. He fell asleep thinking about how someday that would hopefully be his reality.


	8. Chapter 8

**So excited to have this chapter posted! I had a little extra special inspiration last week when writing. I got to see Mr. Roman Reigns himself at a house show here and it was great. He along with the rest of the crew put on a great show for us. I've been to a few RAWs and a PPV but this by far my favorite because it was so much more personal and probably cause I was in the 4th row. I'm sure my video of Roman's entrance is floating around Instagram if you use the hashtag WWECleveland I'm sure you can find it. Can't wait till they come back in February again for FastLane!**

 **As always thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They make this all worth it!**

 **I do not own Roman Reigns or anyone else associated with WWE. Here's chapter 8, let me know what you think!**

Joe awoke to smell of bacon and the sound of hushed giggles filling the air. As he opened his eyes to look around the room he realized he was still laying on the pull out bed but Stacey and Kennedy were both missing. The soft giggles were still coming from behind him in the kitchen. Joe sat up and stretched before getting up to see where his girlfriend and her daughter were hanging out.

The sight before him in the kitchen when he entered couldn't have been more perfect. Stacey was standing at the counter helping Kennedy mix what looked to be pancake or waffle batter while a plate of bacon sat next to her near the stove. The pair was in their own little world and had no idea Joe was even watching them. Stacey was quietly singing _My Girl_ by the Temptations to Kennedy who was grinning ear to ear and giggling at her mom.

"Good morning ladies what do we have here?" Joe said announcing his presence in the room as he made his way toward his girlfriend who jumped slightly hearing him speak.

"Good morning handsome. Did you sleep well?" Stacey said as she turned toward Joe and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah I slept great." Joe responded as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Hi Mr. Joe! We're making waffles for breakfast!" Kennedy told him.

"Waffles! Those are my favorite." Joe replied to the smiling little girl before reaching over to take a sip out of his girlfriend's coffee cup causing Kennedy's eyes to widen.

"Mommy… Mr. Joe just drank your coffee!" Kennedy exclaimed causing Stacey to chuckle.

"Did he? Maybe we should get him his own, everyone knows no one touches my coffee" Stacey said jokingly to her daughter as she reached up in the cabinet and got another mug down handing it to Joe and taking hers back.

"Don't worry it won't happen again, I forgot your mommy is weird and drinks her coffee with nothing in it." Joe said after swallowing the black coffee from Stacey's mug and making a disgusted face.

"Whatever, I'm not weird lots of people drink their coffee black. It's actually better for you." Stacey said defending herself.

"Sure thing babygirl, sure thing." Joe said making a face that only Kennedy could see causing her to giggle as he poured himself a cup a coffee and then added some sugar.

"Kennedy, why don't you set the table for us while I finish making the waffles?" Stacey asked her daughter who nodded before grabbing some silverware and forks and headed toward the table.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Joe asked his girlfriend as he watched her pour the waffle batter into the waffle maker.

"We need to go get decorations and supplies for the party tomorrow, and then from there we need to drop it all off at my parent's house where the party will be at. After that I have to go to work for a few hours since its Friday and I have a football game. You're welcome to come to the game or stay here." Stacey told him.

"What's Kennedy doing while you're at work?" Joe questioned taking a sip of coffee.

"Kennedy usually hangs out at my parent's house while I'm at work since its getting cooler out. In the warmer months she usually comes with me but hangs with my parents in the stands." Stacey replied as she scooped the last waffle out of the waffle maker and onto the plate.

"Oh okay maybe I'll tag along to your game. It's been a while since I watched a high school football game." Joe told her as he took another sip from his coffee.

"It's up to you. I would completely understand if you wanted to stay here and relax all day." Stacey told him as she placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

"If I was home alone maybe but I came to spend time with you which is what I plan to do." Joe said making Stacey smile. "Should I take this to the table?"

"Yes please." Stacey as she put her coffee cup to her lips to take a sip.

The trio sat down at the table began to enjoy their breakfast. They were about half way through when Stacey heard her phone ringing. She got up and looked to see who was calling but she didn't recognize the number so she let it go to voicemail. After a few minutes went by Joe's phone rang as well making everyone laugh. Both wanted to enjoy their breakfast together before getting back to the real world.

The threesome finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen before getting ready and heading to the store to pick up the necessary supplies for Kennedy's birthday party.

"So what is the theme of this birthday party tomorrow?" Joe asked his girlfriend when they are arrived at the party store.

"I'll give you a hint, look at Kennedy's shirt?" She smirked at him. Joe turned to look back at Kennedy who was sitting quietly in her booster seat looking out the window and singing quietly to the radio. He hadn't even noticed the little girl's shirt before they left the house. But when he looked back he noticed she was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with Elsa the snow queen on it.

" _Frozen_?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner." She said with a laugh and Joe groaned as they pulled into the parking space.

"I'll be so happy when the girls are over that movie." Joe said as they were getting out of the car.

"You and me both. This is the 2nd year we had a _Frozen_ birthday. We had to have the 2nd one since last year she was in the hospital and she feels like the one we had there wasn't a real Elsa and Anna party." Stacey said.

"Understandable, I guess." Joe replied after hearing Kennedy's reasoning behind her party's theme.

The three made their way into the store and began to pick up the decorations they needed for the party, when they were finished and had put their bags in the car, they headed across the parking lot to the grocery store for the food that Stacey and her mom were making for the party tomorrow. Joe was standing near the bakery counter reading an email from WWE creative while waiting for Kennedy to pick what type of cake she wanted when he saw he had a missed voicemail from earlier in the morning. Looking over at his girlfriend and her daughter he saw that she had picked a flavor and was now deciding how she wanted it decorated so Joe pressed play figuring he had a few minutes.

"Hi Mr. Reigns this is Kim Smith from the Make a Wish Foundation. I was calling to see if you would be interested in doing an interview and follow up for the wish you granted a few months back for Kennedy Granger. She had such a unique wish and your willingness to be a part of it touched many of the people here. We are willing to work around your schedule with the WWE if you decide to do this. Please give me a call back when you have a free moment at 555-567-5432." Joe hung up his phone to see his girlfriend approaching him looking at him quizzically.

"Everything okay, babe?" She asked as she approached him.

"Did you check your voicemail from this morning?" Joe asked her as she got close.

"No, I completely forgot about it to be honest." Stacey responded giving Joe a questioning look.

"I would check it. I think the one I just listened to is probably related to it."

"Okay let's get the last of what I need and when I get to the car I will check it." Stacey responded. Stacey got the last of the items she needed on her list and headed to the checkout counter. When they got to the car Stacey pressed the play on her now two voicemails.

"Hi this Heather calling from Dr. Cooper's office with a message is for Stacey Granger, mother of Kennedy Granger. Just wanted to let you know Kennedy's blood work came back this morning and everything looks great. She will need another follow up in another two months or so, please contact us at your convenience to schedule. Then number here is 555-789-6352."

Stacey saved the voicemail knowing once they got home that she needed to make Kennedy's next appointment. She then continued to here second voicemail.

"Hi Ms. Granger this is Kim Smith from the Make a Wish Foundation. I was calling to see if you would be interested in doing an interview and follow up for the wish that was granted a few months back for your daughter Kennedy. Many of the parents especially the mothers that worked with the foundation were touched with her choice of a wish. We all would love to see how Kennedy is doing and hear about your side of this story. We have also contacted WWE and Mr. Reigns about their involvement in Kennedy's wish and our waiting to hear back from them. I know Kennedy is back in school so we are willing to work around your schedule and Kennedy's if you are interested. Please give me a call back at your earliest convenience at 555-567-5432." Stacey turned to Joe as she finished the message with a stunned look on her face.

"You're kidding right? Did you get a message too?" She asked Joe.

"Yeah, that's why I told you to check your voicemail." He responded.

"So, what do you think? Should we do it? I mean no one knows we're dating and I'm nervous to put Kennedy in the public like that." Stacey told Joe who nodded understanding her concern with Kennedy's well-being.

"Babygirl, relax we don't have to figure it all out right this second. I'm sure they will work with us to make sure she's protected and we don't have to tell them we were dating. That's our business not theirs." Joe told his girlfriend in a calming tone. "Right now let's just go get ready for the birthday party tomorrow before you have leave for work."

"Yeah you're right. We can figure it out all the details another time." Stacey said as she pulled out of the parking spot they were parked in and began driving toward her parents' house.

The pair and Kennedy made it to Stacey's parents' house and began to set up for the party while Kennedy played on her swing set that Stacey's dad had built her. Both her parents and sister were shocked to see the Joe had come into town for the party but also come to help set up. Nevertheless they were happy to meet and get to know him. Stacey's mom loved talking to Joe about his football playing days and while her dad loved learning about his huge Samoan family and their culture. When the family had finished setting up and preparing Joe, Kennedy and Stacey left to head to Stacey's football game. Once Kennedy had found out Joe was going to Stacey's game she refused to stay with her grandparents and insisting on going with her mom and Joe. During the game while Stacey worked Joe and Kennedy sat up at the top corner of the stadium so Joe would not have any attention drawn to himself. The game went well and Stacey's school won convincingly. After the game they headed back to Stacey's apartment. Kennedy had passed out in the backseat of the car so Joe carefully carried her into the apartment and into her bedroom.

"Alone at last." He stated as he walked back into the family room where Stacey was sitting on the couch flipping channels in a t shirt and pajama shorts.

"Yeah finally. Did you have fun with her in the stands?" Stacey replied as Joe sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"We had a good time, we talked about football and I told her about different parts of the game. She's pretty smart, she understands it pretty well."

"Yeah, I would hope so. She's been watching it since she was born. And I refused to raise a daughter who doesn't understand sports." Stacey said with a laugh.

"Start'em young right?" Joe questioned jokingly.

"Exactly." She responded.

As the pair was watching TV Joe pulled Stacey closer to him. Stacey smiled and looked up at him at the same time he looked down at her. It wasn't more than a moment later that she felt his lips on hers. After a few minutes Stacey readjusted position so that her angle was better to deepen their kiss. Joe couldn't get enough of her kisses or her taste. He was thrilled to finally have some time with his girl, he had been waiting to do this with her for weeks now and he finally had his chance to make her his completely. He quickly picked her up placing her on his lap so she was now facing him with one hand around the base of his neck and the other in his hair. Joe hands began to wonder from the middle of her back down to her ass giving her a squeeze with one hand and his other hand moving upward to hold her head and neck as his lips left her mouth and began to trail kiss down her neck to her shoulder blades making her gasp quietly. Stacey loved the feeling of Joe's lips on her skin and she was getting more and more turned on with each passing second. He removed his had from her ass and back up her back as he began to carefully guide her onto her back on the couch. Joe pulled away for a second to remove his shirt before kissing Stacey again. Stacey hands immediately went to Joe's chest has she caressed his muscles before moving her hands back into his hair, as she felt Joe hands move under her shirt to her breast, kneading and caressing them through her bra, making her moan into his kiss. Joe sat up and helped her remove her shirt before his mouth was instantly on her collarbone trailing down to the tops of her breast. Stacey leaned forward slightly giving Joe the access he needed to remove her bra when a small cough from the next room over ceased their moment of passion. The two waited quietly to see if they heard another one. Joe looked down at his girlfriend lying beneath him in nothing but her bra and shorts he could tell she was worried about her daughter.

"Why don't you go check on her?" He suggested as he began to sit up, handing Stacey her shirt before putting his back on.

"Thank you for understanding." Stacey said as she quickly slipped her shirt back on before leaving the room to check on Kennedy. It was more than a few minutes later that Stacey reappeared in the room.

"She's fine, but I did change her clothes. I think she would have been warm sleeping in the shirt and sweatpants she had on." Stacey told him.

"I'm glad to hear she's okay." Joe responded as he got up from the couch to meet his girlfriend in the doorway.

"Please don't take this the wrong way or be mad." She said as he got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her body. "What just happened between us was amazing and I wish we could continue it but I can't, not with Kennedy in the house."

"Babygirl why would I be mad, I get it. I have a daughter too, I wouldn't want to have to explain that to her." He answered bringing a smile to his girlfriend's face.

"You're amazing you know that. I owe you so much" She said looking up at him.

"I've been told a few times and yes you do." He said jokingly earning him a slight slap on the stomach from his girl.

"You must be exhausted. You are saying all kinds of crazy things. We better get you to bed." Stacey told him with a laugh as she pulled out of his hug enough to guide him down the hall to her bedroom.

Joe stripped down to just his boxers before making his way to the bed where his girlfriend had already climbed in. Once he was in bed Stacey shut off the light next to the bed and snuggled into Joe.

"Told you babygirl that snuggling thing was all you." He whispered to her.

"Shh Joe go to sleep, you're really getting delusional now." She replied as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night babygirl sweet dreams." He whispered before closing his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**The creative juice were flowing this week and I was able to get this out much quicker then I normally am able to (YAY!) This chapter was originally going to be one chapter but once I started writing I realized it would be too long so I will break it up into to. Flashback are done in Stacey's POV and in future chapters when they happen they will be done in the POV of the person who is having it. As always thank you for your reviews, favorites, and followers. Any ideas or suggestions for Stacey, Kennedy, and Joe let a girl know!**

 **As always I don't own Roman Reigns or anyone associated with WWE.**

 **Flashback**

 _Today was like any other Tuesday in October, the weather was sunny and there was a slight chill in the air. I had several classes with a small break for lunch in between before it was time to head to soccer practice. I love working with the soccer team and their head athletic trainer Dan. They're so great Jenn the other student athletic trainer and I, especially given my current circumstances. After practice ends Jenn and I go dinner in the cafeteria with Caroline, my roommate. It will probably be the last time we will get to have some girl time before my baby arrives. I still can't believe I'm about to be a mom, this wasn't supposed to happen this way, I was supposed to be married and graduated with a great job, but life has a funny way of changing any plans we think we may have. As we walk in to the cafeteria we scan the meal stations to see what the options were available before Caroline and I settle on grilled cheese and Jenn settles on chicken tenders. As we make our way to an open table we pass by a large group of fraternity boys laughing and carrying on. I walk as quickly as a 38 week pregnant girl can away from their table, the last thing I need is more drama._

 _"Was Bryce over there, I saw you move away from them pretty quickly?" Caroline asked as we reach the table._

 _"I didn't even look, he's the last person I want to see right now." I tell her. Just the thought of him annoys me. He's the reason everything is so screwed up right now. "I just want to eat then go home and relax. My feet hurt and the baby is putting a ton of pressure on my pelvis right now." Caroline and Jenn each give me a small smile._

 _"So he still hasn't talked to you?" Jenn asks me._

 _"Nope, I guess he was serious when he said if I had the baby he wasn't going to be a part of anything."_

 _"He's a dick. He better hope I never see him alone, I will beat his ass for what he's doing." Caroline tells me making me laugh because I know she means every word she is saying. The thought of him huddling in a corner begging for mercy from her brings a small smile to my face._

 _"Chill Caro, he isn't worth it." I tell my friend trying to prevent a scene from happening here in the cafeteria. "My dad still thinks I should take him to court, but I don't see the point. It's just going to create stress for me." I tell both of them._

 _"Hopefully he'll realize how stupid he's being and come around." Jenn says sweetly with sympathetic smile. That's what I love about Jenn she always sees the best in everyone._

 _"Maybe but I'm not counting it." I say as I go to take another bite of my sandwich as I feel a pain rip though my lower abdomen. "Ouch!" I say as my sandwich drops to my plate and I grimace in pain._

 _"Stacey, you okay? We can leave. I'll drive you back to the house." Caroline offers._

 _"No I'm fine. It's just a contraction. I've been getting them here and there the last week or so."_

 _"Are you sure? I don't mind driving you; Jenn can follow us in your car." She tells me._

 _"No I'm good, let's finish eating." I tell her before I go back to finishing my dinner._

 _We continue eating dinner with no more drama. After I drop off Jenn; Caroline and I make our way back to our off campus house. She insisted on following me to and from Jenn's house just in case something happened. Once inside we go our separate ways to our rooms to start studying for the classes we have the next day. As I'm trying to studying I feel like something is different, I'm not sure what but I just don't feel right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but next thing I know I'm standing at Caroline's door. Caroline is sitting on her bed reading something for her marketing project when she looks up at me standing there rubbing my stomach something that had become my comfort mechanism when I was nervous or upset._

 _"What's wrong? You don't look so good?" She asks me confirming my feelings._

 _"I don't know. I feel funny and it's making it impossible to focus on my homework." I tell her._

 _"I think we should go to the hospital and get you checked out just in case." Caroline says with a concerned look on her face._

 _"Yeah it couldn't hurt." I reply._

 _"Let's get your stuff and we will go." Caroline tells me as we leave a note for our other roommate Josh and then grab my hospital bag just in case before heading toward the hospital._

 _An hour later we are were sitting in a room at the hospital when the doctor enters the room._

 _"Hi Stacey, I'm Dr. White. I'm going check you out and see what's going on." The doctor informed me and Caroline as he began the examination._

 _"Well I have good news and I have bad news." the doctor tells me and Caroline as he removed his gloves and pulled the blanket back down over my legs. My heart begins to race as I hope everything with my baby is fine._

 _"Is everything okay with the baby?" I ask scared that something is wrong._

 _"Yes good news is you are both fine, the bad news is you are going to be staying with us for a while."_

 _"What? Why? I thought you said everything was fine." I say confused and with panic evident in my voice._

 _"It is. You are staying with us because you're in labor albeit, very early labor but you are definitely in labor."_

 _"What are you serious? But I have at least two more weeks." I tell the doctor._

 _"I guess your little one has other plans then. Congratulations! The nurses will be in shortly to get you upstairs and set up in labor and delivery." The doctor leaves the room and a few minutes later two nurses enter and began to help me into a wheel chair while Caroline gathers up our belongings. Once up on the labor and delivery floor I have Caroline call my parents and Jenn to let them know what was going on. This is it. My baby is on its way._

 **PRESENT DAY**

Stacey wakes feeling warmer than normal. She opens her eyes and looks down to see a tattooed arm wrapped around her. Instantly she relaxes into the body attached to it as she remembers Joe is here with her. God this man was like a human furnace. Who needs blankets when he's around she thinks to herself as she quietly rolls over to face him. He's lying on side facing her snoring lightly while his black hair is going all over the pillow below him. She gives Joe a soft kiss on the cheek before slipping out from his grasp and gets out of bed. As she exits the room she turns back to see him still sleeping as she makes her way down the hall to the kitchen. Stacey makes herself a cup of coffee before heading back down the hallway, stopping at the first door. Quietly she opens the door and leans on the door frame taking a moment to treasure the sight before her amazed at how far she's come. Inside the room Kennedy is in bed sleeping peacefully with one of her stuffed animals. Stacey can't believe her once little baby is now 8 years old.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _18 hours have passed since I was told I was in labor._

 _"I can't do this! Can I have an epidural now or maybe a C-Section?" I cry to whoever will listen. I'm exhausted and at this moment I don't know why I thought this was a good idea to go natural. The pain initially hadn't been that bad but after my water broke it became intense, very intense and I was now regretting my decision._

 _"Yes you can do this! Besides it's too late for an epidural and you don't need a C-Section. One more big push and your baby will be here." The nurse holding one of my legs reassures me with a calm but direct voice. I have never been in so much pain or so scared in all my life. I'm so thankful for her; since coming on shift she continues to keep reassuring me I can do this and listens to me cry as I tell her my story. This woman is a saint for putting up with me for the last 10 hours._

 _"Alright, Stacey on your next contraction push as hard as you can." I hear Dr. White tell me from the end of the bed._

 _"Okay I feel it now" I tell them as I began to push with everything I have left._

 _"Here comes the head! Stacey keep pushing you're doing great! Alright, the shoulders are out" I hear him say as I continue to push as hard as I can. A few moments later I hear a baby's cry fill the room._

 _"Congratulations it's a girl!" Dr. White announced as he places the tiny baby on my chest. Did he say a girl? I secretly had hoped that's what I was having. I look down at her and tears begin to fill my eyes and I begin to cry as all these thoughts run through my head. I did it. She's here. I have a daughter. I'm a mommy._

 _"Oh my god she's perfect!" I say to no one in particular. I look down at her again and see her bright blue eyes looking back up at me. "Hi pretty girl. I'm your mommy. Happy Birthday!" I say to the little girl lying on my chest, as I try not to cry harder. Everything in this moment is perfect._

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Babygirl, is everything okay?" Stacey hears from a few feet away dragging her out of her memory. Joe is standing there in a nothing but a pair of gym shorts as sleep still clouds his eyes.

"Yea, just thinking about how quickly 8 years has gone by." She tells him as he gets close enough for her to lean back against his strong defined chest.

"I know I can't believe how fast they grow, I always tell Jordan to stop growing up so fast." Joe says before leaning down to kiss his girlfriend's forehead.

"Sorry I woke you." She whispers softly to him as she partially closes the door to Kennedy's room, careful not to wake her.

"You didn't really; remember I'm used to not getting a lot of sleep." He tells her as he puts the shirt he's been holding on over his head as he watches her walk toward one of the closets in the entry of her apartment and begin to dig behind a coat before pulling out a large balloons bouquet.

"What are those for?" Joe asks her.

"They are from the birthday balloon fairy." She tells him with a serious face before continuing. "Every year on the night before your birthday the birthday balloon fairy leaves balloons in the bedroom of the birthday girl for her wake up too."

"That's a cool idea!"

"Yeah I think so, Kennedy loves it." She says as she quietly sneaks back into Kennedy's room placing the balloons in the center of the room before quickly walking out and closing the door.

"Now we wait?" Joe asks.

"Yep. Now we wait. Don't worry, it should be too long. Let's go start breakfast." Stacey says to Joe as they make their way into the kitchen and begin making breakfast. About 15 minutes had gone by when Stacey and Joe heard Kennedy's door open.

"Mommy! Mommy! She came! She came!" Kennedy yells as she comes running into the kitchen.

"Who came?" Stacey said acting like she doesn't know what was going on.

"Mommy the birthday balloon fairy came! Come see the balloons she brought!" Kennedy said trying to catching breath.

"OH! The balloon fairy, I almost forgot, that means it must be someone's birthday!" Stacey said to the little curly brown haired girl standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Mommy, Mr. Joe come look!" The little girl said impatiently as she grabbed each of them by the hand and led them to her room.

"Look!" The little girl said as she opened the door and walked in. Standing the middle of the room where Stacey had placed them was a big balloon in the shape of an 8 and a bunch of other balloons surrounding it all with characters from _Frozen_ on them.

"Wow those are great!" Joe told Kennedy who was smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah Joe's right, those are awesome." Stacey told her. "Let me grab my camera so I can take a few pictures before we eat breakfast."

Stacey grabbed her phone and camera and took a few pictures on each before they all made their way back into the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast Stacey, Joe, and Kennedy change and get ready for the day. Once at Stacey's parents' house the group began to set up for the party after about an hour Joe left to go get Jordan and to pick up Kennedy's cake.

"Mommy, where did Mr. Joe go?" Kennedy asked as she walked back into her grandparent's kitchen from the backyard.

"He went to go get your cake and a surprise for you." Stacey told her daughter.

"Is it a puppy?" Kennedy asked.

"No, what's with you and the puppy thing?" her mother asked her. The little girl just shrugged before turning to her grandmother to ask for some water before heading back outside to play.

Joe returned a short time later with the cake, lunch, and Jordan who was carrying a few gifts.

"Where's Kennedy?" Joe asked walking into the house.

"She's outside playing on the swings." Stacey responded to her boyfriend before turning to see his daughter standing next to him. "Hi Jordan, it's good to see you again!"

"Hi, Miss Stacey, thank you for inviting me to Kennedy's party." The little girl said sweetly.

"No problem, we are glad to have you! Jordan this is Kennedy's Papa and Gramma." Stacey says to Jordan as she introduces Joe's little girl to her parents.

"Hi Jordan!" both say happily as Jordan waves back. As if almost on cue Kennedy walks in from the backyard.

"Mommy is Mr. Joe back yet?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm here. And I brought a little surprise with me." Joe says to the little girl who is clueless that another person is in the kitchen with them.

"Hi Kennedy!" Jordan says to her friend stepping out from behind the adults.

"JORDAN! YOU CAME!" Kennedy shrieks in excitement as the two little girls ran to each other and hugged making their parents smile.

"Can Jordan and I go play on the swings?" Kennedy asks the adults in the room.

"Yeah that's fine lunch will be ready soon we'll call you when it's ready." Stacey tells her daughter who immediately takes off to the patio door ignoring her mom with her Jordan trailing not far behind her.

While the girls are playing the Stacey and Joe sit on patio next to each other watching them in the distance while eating their lunch since all the decorating was done.

"Paul and Stephanie called while I was out picking up the cake and Jordan." He tells his girlfriend.

"What'd they have to say?" Stacey asked hoping it was all good news.

"They heard about the Make a Wish reunion and want me to do it."

"Oh. What did you tell them?"

"I hope you're not mad but I told them about us and then I told them our concerns about doing the reunion." He tells her before continuing. "Paul said that us dating shouldn't be a problem, they will protect our privacy as a couple, as far as Kennedy's being in the spotlight Stephanie said she understands your worries and will they will help us make sure Kennedy is protected we just tell them what we want." Stacey smiled at Joe.

"I'm not mad at you for telling them, they were going to find out eventually and I appreciate them helping us. So what do you think is the best way to keep her safe?" She asks him.

"They suggested that we just don't use last names and we keep where you're from as generic as possible. This way people can't search you on social media." Joe says to her.

"I think that's a good plan." She replies.

"Good now that's settled. When do you think you want to do this? Stephanie said WWE will work around Kennedy's schedule and yours."

"I don't know we can pick a date or group of days later tonight when this is all over." Stacey said waving her hand around at the deck which was decorated with tons of pastel blue to look like ice and snow as the sliding glass door opened.

"Hey!" Maggie said as she stepped out on to the patio holding a pile of gifts. "Prepping Joe to meet the family?"

"Hi Maggie." Stacey replied back as Joe gave a head nod in Maggie's direction. "No we were talking about something else."

"Wow so you're just going to feed him to the wolves with no warning." Maggie said causing Joe to make a face give a confused face to both of them.

"Stop Maggie I was going to give him the heads up." Stacey told her sister.

"It can't be that bad. Beside I'm used to crazy families, have you seen mine?" Joe interjected making his girlfriend smile and laugh.

"They aren't that bad, there are things we like to make others aware of." Stacey told him. "Like our 90 year old grandma. God love her she's a saint but she will constantly ask if you want more to eat or tell you to go get more food even after you tell her you're full. She does this to anyone new especially if you're a guy."

"Our Uncle Dan thinks he's a comic and says the most ridiculous shit that will make you say what the hell." Maggie continues for her sister.

"So he's basically Dean." Joe says making Maggie and Stacey laugh.

"No, Dean is actually funny, our Uncle Dan not so much." Maggie continues. "The only other person you really have to watch for is our cousin Sierra. I love the girl to death but sometimes she's just plain rude and bitch so be careful. Other than that everyone's cool."

"I think I can handle that." Joe tells her with a smile.

"Good Luck Joe!" Maggie says with an evil smile which makes both him and Stacey crack up laughing.

"As you can see she's the craziest of them all so I think you will be just fine." Stacey says once Maggie is out of ear shot. Stacey could only hope Maggie's craziness would be the extent of her crazy family has she snuggles closer to Joe while watching their daughters play before calling them to eat their lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Sorry this took way longer then I thought to get up and not because I couldn't write it but because every time I sat down to proofread or post it my sister decided that was the moment she wanted to spend time together... oh little sisters they're so crazy lol. Anyway before we get into the chapter I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend not that she will ever see this. She is an awesome human being and I don't where I would be without her in my life. I based the character of Caroline on her, they are basically the same person. The way Caroline talks in the story is exactly how my best friend talks to me and if you have someone in your life who tells it like it is you will definitely love her character. As always I appreciate any and all favorites, follows, reviews, and ideas you guys have about the story. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Roman Reigns or anyone associated with WWE.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

A few hours had past and the party was underway. A few stragglers were still coming in but for the most part everyone was here. Stacey was happy to see that Joe had found some solace from the overload of Disney and Frozen stuff with a few of her guy friends and family over by the make shift drink bar her dad had set up for the day.

"Hey slut, stop ogling your boyfriend and help me carry this butt load of gifts I brought your awesome offspring." Stacey heard from behind her. Turning to see Caroline and her husband Rob standing there each with an arm full of gifts.

"Bitch please!" Stacey responded with a laugh before grabbing some of the gifts out of Caroline and Rob's hands and walking them over to the gift area and setting them down. "Thank you for coming and I've told you before you don't have to buy her so much, you spoil the crap out of her."

"Nonsense, she deserves it and that skinny bag is for you." Caroline said waving her hand at her friend dismissingly and then pointing at a black bag in Stacey's hand.

"Thank you maybe later we can bring this out" Stacey said knowing it was a bottle of wine from a winery near where Rob grew up. "Not that you don't already know, but snacks are over there and bars over there so help yourself to anything and food should be out shortly." She continued pointing in various directions around the party even though the basic party set had been the same at every one of Kennedy's birthday parties.

"Thanks G. Now when am I going to get to meet this new man of yours?" Caroline asked Stacey who smiled and blushed. She had told her best friend about Joe but because of their schedules she had not seen Caroline recently enough to give her any of the details about anything.

"He's around so I'm sure you will get to meet him soon." Stacey responded with a smile.

Joe was in the middle of a conversation about the college football playoffs when he glanced over to see his girlfriend laughing and talking with another couple. Joe instantly recognized Caroline from several pictures he had seen around Stacey's apartment and her parent's home.

Joe excused himself from the group making his way over to where Stacey was standing on the deck talking to Rob and Caroline. As he approached he heard Caroline ask if she was going to get to meet Stacey's new boyfriend, to which his girlfriend responded yes.

"Hey babygirl" He said as he reached his girlfriend putting an arm around her waist.

"Hey handsome" She responds before continuing "Joe I would you to meet my best friend and college roommate Caroline and her husband Rob. Rob also went to school with us." Stacey said to Joe.

"Nice to meet you both." Joe responded as he reached out to shake both of their hands.

"So you're the Joe, G here keeps telling me about." Caroline says as Stacey blushes at her statement.

"I am." Joe responds to her.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you. We'll talk later, but now I need to go find little G and get my fill of hugs." Caroline tells Joe and Stacey.

"She's in the bounce house castle out that my dad and Joe set up." Stacey tells her as Caroline and Rob walk away.

"They seem nice." Joe said looking at his girlfriend.

"They are the best. I owe Caroline a lot; she really there for me in college when I was going through everything." She told him as she watched her daughter climb out of the bounce house and take a short running leap into Rob's arms before turning and doing the same to Caroline.

"Hey, mom wants to know if you're ready to put the food out." Maggie said coming up from behind Stacey and Joe.

"Yeah, let's do it. I bet the kids are hungry." Stacey replied as she and Joe followed Maggie into the house to start setting up the food.

Joe couldn't believe how all out Stacey had gone for the party; the food even had names themed at the movies, but he had to admit it was worth it to see the smile that had been plastered on Kennedy's face. As he sat down on the patio to eat his meal making sure he had plenty of food to please Stacey's grandmother, Caroline sat down next to him.

"Having fun?" Joe asked her.

"Of course. You?" She replied.

"Yeah. This is a great party." Joe says as he takes another bite of his salad.

"It is. So before we go any further, I'm just going to get this out of the way." Caroline says with a serious look on her face. "Stacey is my best friend and I love her and Kennedy like family. You hurt either one of them and I will personally end you. Trust me I took on Bryce and I'm not afraid to take on you."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _A few hours have passed since we had all left Stacey's delivery room. I was shocked to hear she didn't want anyone in there with her when she had the baby but it was her choice. I was getting nervous because no one had come out to get us or told us anything and I could tell I wasn't the only one, her parents and sister also seemed nervous. The longer time went on the angrier it made me that she was going through this alone. That idiot just refused to step up and then yesterday he completely ignored her in the cafeteria. I wasn't kidding when I said if I saw him alone I would kick his ass. I am brought out of my thought when I see Stacey's nurse come into the waiting area. We all stand as she approaches._

 _"Everything went great! Mom and baby are perfectly healthy." She says smiling._

 _"That's great! Is it a boy or a girl?" Stacey's mom asks anxiously before the exact same words can leave my mouth and I can by just looking Maggie and Stacey's dad they were thinking the same thing._

 _"Stacey would like to tell, well show you herself. Please follow me." We all follow the nurse down the hall to a different room on the opposite side of the labor and delivery unit. The nurse knocks on the closed door and I can hear Stacey voice on the opposite side calling us in. The nurse opens the door and allows all of us to enter before closing the door again. Stacey is sitting on the bed cradling a tiny baby smiling bigger than I've ever seen her smile._

 _"Hi meet your new granddaughter and niece." Stacey says quietly which instantly brings smiles and tears to all of our faces. We instantly surround her and start congratulating Stacey before taking turns to hold the baby girl._

 _"So did you decide on a name?" Stacey's dad asks Stacey while he's holding his new granddaughter._

 _"I did. Please don't get upset. I have always liked this name and even though he's choosing to not be in the picture I wanted her to have some part of Bryce with her, so I named her after his dad, Ken. This way she will always carry part of him with her, plus it's after my Grandpa too so I thought it would be fitting." She said with a pleading smile. I stare at her shocked, after everything she is still being civil and nice toward him. I am so pissed but I continue to keep a smile on my face because I know this isn't the time or place to talk about this._

 _"Okay so what's the name?" Maggie said with a strange tone that shows her obvious displeasure in Stacey's idea._

 _"Kennedy. Her name is Kennedy Elyse." Stacey says looking over at her daughter._

 _"It's beautiful and I love that you used our middle name." Her mom says with a smile._

 _"Yeah that was a given." Stacey tells her mom with a laugh._

 _I spend as much time with both of them as I can before I have to get back to campus so that I can study and finish my work that I missed today. I say my goodbyes and head out the door to the hospital stopping to call Jenn on the way and tell her the good news._

 _I reach campus a short time later and as I get out of my car I can't believe my eyes. Bryce is standing there with a girl outside of his fraternity house and I can tell by the way they are standing that he's flirting with her. On next to no sleep and knowing he was the reason my best friend is going through this alone I snap._

 _"Congratulations Bryce!" I say loudly as I walk toward him and get close enough to him to interrupt his conversation._

 _"What are you talking about?" He says to me with an annoyed tone in his voice and a confused look on his face. I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to see right now._

 _"Yeah what are you talking about?" The ditzy brunette girl he was talking to says._

 _"You have a daughter. She was born this afternoon. She's beautiful but I'm sure she gets that from her mother." I tell Bryce with a big smile on my face as his face pales and the girl looks at me like I have two heads. I turn and face her. "By the look on your face I'm gonna guess he didn't tell you he knocked up my roommate did he? Or did you know about it and he pull the old it's not mine routine?" The girl remains silent as does Bryce who I can tell is getting more upset that I ruined whatever this interaction they were having. "By your silence I guess I got my answer." I say to them._

 _"Bryce I have to go. I'll text you later about this weekend." The girl says uncomfortably before walking away quickly._

 _"I don't have a daughter or any kid for that matter." He says almost growling in frustration at me._

 _"No, no, you do. Stacey didn't get pregnant on her own and no many how many times you deny it, that baby girl is yours you piece of shit scum bag. Everyone on this campus knows that. You are just too big of a pussy to man up and be responsible for your actions." I say raising my voice at him causing the people around to look at us._

 _"I told that bitch to get an abortion because I didn't want the kid! She only kept it to try and keep me in her life!" He yells back at me. I can't believe what I just heard and before I can even stop myself I slap him with everything I have. I refuse to let him say another hurtful thing about my best friend. He's caused enough pain for her._

 _"Do you even hear the fucking garbage that's coming out of your mouth?" I yell as I feel myself being pulled back and watch him rub the side of his face which is now visibly red from my slap. "What's really sad about this whole thing is that you keep being an asshole and saying all these horrible things about Stacey yet she still named that baby after member of your family that way she would carry some part of your family with her. You can talk all the trash you want about Stacey but the fact that she is unselfish enough to be nice to you still says only the opposite about her. I only can hope Kennedy is as selfless and tough as her mom when she is older." I see Bryce tense when Kennedy's name comes out of my mouth and I know he knows who she is named after._

 _"Stop! Caroline, calm down! Stop!" I hear the voices of one of Bryce's frat brothers Dale along with my boyfriend Rob say as they pull me away before I put my hands up signaling that I'm not going to do anymore. "I'm good guys. I promise I'm done. Rob let's go home." I say as I turn and walk away._

 **PRESENT**

"I promise you, I would never do anything to hurt Stacey or Kennedy. They both mean a lot to me." Joe tells her. Caroline looks Joe in the eye and she can see that he is being honest and sincere.

"Ok I believe you. But you know how it is I still have to give the speech." She says with a laugh making Joe chuckle in agreeance before they both continued eating.

Stacey is standing in the kitchen refilling some of the snack bowls and cleaning up the food. She can see Caroline sitting next to Joe and by the look on Joe's face she is positive that Caroline is giving him "the you break her heart, I break your face" lecture.

"So who picked the theme of the party? Everyone knows _Frozen_ is so last year, _Descendants_ is all the rage now." Stacey hears a voice say making her sigh knowing it's her bitch cousin Sierra.

"Kennedy did. She felt like she didn't get a true _Frozen_ party last year in the hospital so she wanted to a redo and does it really matter, it's a kid's birthday party." Stacey said defending her daughter's choice.

"Oh well, whatever." Sierra said while she filled her plate with food having no comeback to what Stacey had told her except and eye roll.

Stacey continued working around Sierra when she heard the sliding door open and Jordan appeared at her side.

"Miss Stacey, are we going to have cake and ice cream soon?" The little girl asked politely.

"Yea in a few minutes, I want to let the adults finish eating and I need to finish clearing off the table and then we will. How's that sound?" She told her.

"Okay!" Jordan said with a smile before retreating back outside.

"Who was that?" Sierra questioned as Jordan ran past.

"That's my boyfriend's daughter Jordan." Stacey said.

"Boyfriend? When did that happen?"

"A few months ago, why?" Stacey questioned back.

"Don't you think it's a little early to introduce your boyfriend to your daughter and for you to meet his daughter? I mean what if they get attached to you guys and then you break up. They could get their hearts broken too. That's not exactly smart on your parts."

"Well, I met him because of Kennedy and we hung with the kids before we ever went on our first official date so I'm going to have to say no on that."

"You met him through your daughter? This should be good. What she's your dating service now?" Sierra continued to berate her cousin.

"No. Why would you even say that? I met him and on Kennedy's Make a Wish trip, he helped grant her wish and then he told me he had a daughter her age so we took them to the aquarium one of the days we were there." Stacey shot back, infuriated that her cousin who was single with no children would even comment about the situation.

"Wow! A trip that is supposed to be about your daughter and you manage to use it to meet a man. Mother of the year status right there."

"Sierra shut up!" Maggie said walking in from adjoining room having heard enough. "Stacey is a good mom and you know it. Just because she met Joe uniquely doesn't change that fact. Have a kid or two before you decide to talk shit about the way my sister is raising my niece and stop trying to cause trouble." Sierra looked at the sisters and frowned before storming off to another area of the house. Maggie would be damned to let her cousin make her sister feel bad about how she and Joe met or the decisions they made about their daughters. After all that was the point of Kennedy's wish to see her mom happy again and Joe did exactly that.

Once the food had been cleaned up and Stacey set out the two tier _Frozen_ cake Kennedy had picked out at the store. Kennedy and the kids gathered around the table with the adults filling in behind them to sing _Happy Birthday_ to the now 8 year old.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Kennedy! Happy Birthday to you!" The crowd sang as Kennedy smiled on.

"Alright Kennedy close your eyes and make a wish." Stacey said to her.

"Yea sweet pea, make it a good one!" Joe told her. Kennedy looked at Stacey who was standing next to her with Joe on her other side and Jordan standing in front of him. She smiled and then took a deep breathe before blowing out all her candles to the delight of her family and friends.


	11. Author's Note

I want to apologize for not updating recently I haven't given up on my story I am working hard to finish the next chapter unfortunately I have injured my wrist and only have one hand to type with on top of the fact that like everyone else I've been busy with the holidays and my birthday was last week, so needless to say things are very slow going. I'm getting close so hopefully it won't be much longer. Thanks for all the follows and favorites and for sticking with me.

I also want to say a HUGE congratulations to Roman on his title win tonight! I was there last year at TLC when he made his return and I have been waiting not so patiently for this day to come. So congrats Roman you earned this and deserve it!


	12. Chapter 11

**I am finally back! Still basically one handed but thanks to a brace I'm doing better (and I kind of look like Roman too) I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I got lots of Roman Reigns and just for good measure an Ambrose shirt too. I told my mother the day of Fastlane will be the hardest wardrobe decision I will ever have to make lol. Hopefully our guy will still be champ when he gets here.**

 **calwitch- I didn't realize Sierra was going to draw such a reaction, I may have to bring her back in more chapters, but I'm glad you liked it.**

 **I don't own Roman Reigns or anything else related to WWE. Thanks again for the all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I love you all!**

 **A/N: For the sake of the story Child Cancer Awareness month is November not September. And I switch back and forth using Roman and Joe so hopefully its not too confusing. And now without further a due the next chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

Kennedy's party had been a huge success. Like most typical 8 year olds Kennedy received plenty of toys and clothes, some her favorites included a tablet from her Aunt Maggie so that she could watch the WWE network and read on and Descendant dolls from Jordan. Joe surprised her with a brand new Roman Reigns zip up sweatshirt and teddy bear and a Dean Ambrose t-shirt but the best gift was the purple bike Stacey got her since she had outgrown her previous bike during her time in and out of the hospital. With help from Maggie Stacey was able to stay clear of her cousin who spent the rest of the party sulking in the corner. As predicted by Maggie and Stacey earlier in the day their grandma spent much of the day trying convince Joe to eat more even when he told her many times he wasn't hungry. After the craziness of the day the couple and their girls returned to Stacey's apartment and spent the night as a family watching movies and having a sleepover before Joe and Jordan left the next day.

Monday Joe entered the arena and after dropping his bags off in the locker room he walked into catering and got himself something to eat.

"Hey man, how was your weekend with your girls? You missed an interesting one here on the road." Dean asked as he sits down next to his best friend.

"It was great having all of them together under one roof." Joe replied as he taking a sip of his water.

"Party went well?"

"The party was awesome, Stacey went all out. I've never seen a kid's party like that before but if anyone deserves its Kennedy." Joe said to him before pulling out his phone to show Dean some pictures.

"Very true." Dean said looking through some of the pictures Joe showed him. "Did JoJo have fun? That smile on her face looks like she did."

"Yea, she had a blast. Jessica text me this morning saying she hasn't stopped talking about it since I dropped her off." Joe said smiling. "How was the road? You said it was an interesting weekend?"

"Yeah well TJ got injured and then..." Dean started to tell him but before he could say more, he was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey Roman we missed you this weekend." A female voice said from behind them causing them to turn and see Charlotte standing with another NXT Diva who had recently been called up.

"Uh yea, I had family stuff." Joe said slightly confused that she was speaking to him since he has never really interacted with any of the divas before except for Naomi and Tamina but they were family so that was different.

"It's okay maybe another weekend we can all hang out after the show." She said with smile.

"Uhh..." Joe stuttered trying to end the awkward conversation.

"Think about it and get back to me, we have a photo shoot so we will see you boys later." Charlotte said with a wink before turning around and leaving.

"That was weird." Joe stated looking at Dean.

"That's what I was going to tell you!" Dean said quickly. "Apparently after one of the shows this weekend the girls all went out for drinks. SheRic there..." Dean pointed in the direction Charlotte walked off. "...got drunk and started talking about how she wants a piece of the Samoan superman."

"What! I've never even talked to her before even as kids when we would be backstage." Joe said upset at the thought of rumors going around about him and one of the divas. "And of all people how do you know about this."

"I overheard two of the wardrobe girls talking at breakfast and later I got the whole story from Naomi cause I didn't want to tell you about it if it wasn't true." Joe sighed this was the last thing he needed.

"What do I do? I have a girlfriend and I can't imagine she's going to be too happy if she hears Charlotte's going to be doing shit like that!" Dean shrugged.

"I'm definitely no relationship expert but I would just tell Stacey what happened so she has a heads up. It's not your fault that girl wants some Samoan D, most of the ladies do." Joe rolled his eyes at last part of Dean's statement.

"Yeah I just hope she realizes I would never hook up with Charlotte."

"Gentleman. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The voice of Paul Levesque booms in front of their table.

"Nope Joe was just catching me up on how his weekend went." Dean replied to his boss figuring Paul didn't care about the latest Diva gossip.

"Everything went well I hope." Paul said looking at Joe.

"It went great. I loved being able to spend time with all my girls at the same time."

"I hear you there. So speaking of your girls I was wondering if you and Stacey had a chance to decide on a day or timeframe to do your interviews?" Paul asked.

"No unfortunately we didn't, with both girls around we didn't have much alone time to talk about it."

"Not to be a pushy but could you possibly call her right now and talk her into committing to a day next weekend? Vince got wind of the whole thing and he wants to air the special in November for cancer awareness month and in collaboration with Conner's Cure." Joe looked down at his watch seeing what time it was.

"Yeah I can try and call her; she just got to work so practice shouldn't have started yet so she will be in her office." Joe tells him before unlocking his phone and beginning to dial Stacey's number which makes Paul smile.

Stacey was in her office and had just finished taping one of the football players ankles when her phone vibrated on her desk and a picture of her and Joe popped up on the screen.

"Okay Austin you are all set. See you on the field." She told the boy as he gets up and leaves as she reaches for the phone to answer it.

"Hey Joe is everything okay?" She asked a little nervous that he was calling when he was supposed to at the arena getting ready for Monday night Raw.

"Hey babygirl. Yeah everything is fine. I'm actually calling for Paul. He is in a bind and needs a favor from you. He was wondering if you were free this coming weekend."

"What day? I have a game on Friday but after that I'm free." She tells him as Joe looked toward Paul to see what day he was actually wanted her there.

"Would you be able to come either Saturday to Sunday or Sunday and Monday? My father in law caught wind of this whole Make a Wish interview and wants to air the special to coincide with November being cancer awareness month to help raise funds for Connor's Cure." Paul asked. Realizing she must have been on speaker phone when she hears Paul's voice Stacey looked down at her schedule on her desk to make sure she was available.

"Well that depends is Kennedy coming with me or is this just me?

"It would be just you. Stephanie has a plan for Kennedy's part which we can talk about when you get here."

"Okay, I'll do it next Sunday to Monday under one condition." Stacey told them.

"What would that be?" Paul asked her.

"Joe has off the first Friday in December, Kennedy has a doctor's appointment and she desperately wants Joe there."

"Since you're helping me, I think I can make that happen." He told her looking at Joe with a smile. "Joe you're off the card the first weekend in November."

"Uh okay. Thanks boss."

"No, thank you. Both of you got me out of a huge pickle with the wife and Vince."

"Well the feeling is mutual you just made an 8 year old with a fear of needles very happy." Stacey said smiling so such that it could probably be sensed through the phone.

"Alright well I have a show to run and you have practice so I will let you go. I will send Joe all the information you need and he can pass it to you. Thank you again and I'll see you this weekend."

"Bye Paul." She said.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought." Joe said to her after Paul had walked away.

"Yea, I guess so. I'm excited to see you and finally have some alone time." Stacey said making Joe smile.

"Oh babygirl you have no idea how happy I am to have alone time with you."

"Ok if you two are going to start having phone sex I'm out of here." Dean said getting uncomfortable listening to Joe and Stacey talk.

"Hi Dean." Stacey giggles as she hears his voice over the phone. "Thank you for the t-shirt you sent Kennedy she loved it."

"No problem. Wanted to make sure my number 1 fan had the newest gear." He replied smoothly making both Joe and Stacey laugh.

"Alright boys well I have to get out to football practice so Dean good luck tonight and I'll see you this weekend and baby good luck and I'll talk to you after." She told them.

"Bye babygirl have a good practice, I'll talk to you later." Joe said as he hung up the phone.

The week went by rather quickly for Stacey as they often do during football season before she knew it was Sunday morning and she was on a plane to Kansas City to meet Joe and the rest of the WWE on the road. After arriving in Kansas City Stacey was picked up by a car service and brought to the hotel that the interview would take place and the superstars had stayed the night before. She was quickly briefed by a production assistant as to how the interview and filming would go before being allowed to go back to the room they had for her to get ready in. It didn't take Stacey long to change into her 3 quarter length sleeve black and white bodycon dress with asymmetrical hem and a pair of black heels. She kept her makeup light and natural and her hair down straight figuring if they didn't like her look it wouldn't be hard to fix. Once she was finished she made her way to the conference room where they would conduct the interview. The room was beautifully decorated just as she imagined it would be. She knocked on the door and was greeted by the same production assistant from before.

"I hope this look is okay for the interview." She told the girl as they walked in.

"It's perfect. Its neutral in color and your hair and makeup look natural which is what we want." The young girl told her. The pair continued into the room which was busy with people setting up the lighting and other electronic stuff that Stacey didn't know anything about.

"This Sarah she will be conducting this interview for us." The assistant explained. The two women shook hands before they sat down and along with the producer and a rep from WWE went over how everything would work and an outline of questions Stacey would be asked making sure she was comfortable with them. A few minutes into the meeting the producer's phone rang.

"You have to be kidding me. Well how late will he be? Ok fine and he's dressed and ready? Okay. Tell him to come to conference room A when he gets here." Stacey overheard the producer say.

"Sorry for the interruption." The producer said as he sat back down. "Mr. Reigns will be late, his meet and greet went longer then scheduled and he has to make a stop apparently before coming here."

After finally arriving at the hotel Joe made his way to the conference room knowing the interview would already be in progress he knocked quietly on the door. A few moments later a young girl answered the door.

"Hi Mr. Reigns come on in." Joe smiled down at her as she stepped away from the door.

"Sorry I'm late." He whispered to her as looked around the room trying to spot Stacey.

"Don't worry; we're glad you made it." She whispered back to him. "Ms. Granger is just finishing up her part of the interview; as soon as she's done it will be your turn." She handed him a microphone to clip on his shirt.

"Sounds great." He replied with a smile. "Do you care if I watch part of her interview?"

"Of course not, they're right in there make yourself comfortable." The assistant told him before walking away.

Joe walked into the room they were interviewing Stacey and he couldn't help but stare in awe, his girlfriend looked incredible in her dress that hugged all her curves perfectly but was still modest and classy. He loved her hair and makeup was natural to show off her beauty. Joe leaned against the door and watched as Stacey recounted the day they first met.

"So did you know that Kennedy's wish was to come to a WWE event and have you meet Roman Reigns?" The interviewer asked.

"No, I had no idea about anything. As I said before Kennedy had asked that I leave the room when she made her wish. My sister Maggie was the only other person who knew about the wish outside of a few Make a Wish employees. The night the trip before they told me to pack warm weather clothes and it wasn't until we were at the airport I found out that we were going to Orlando. But it was wasn't till after we arrived at the arena that I learned we were going to Monday night Raw and it wasn't till after Roman had come to meet with Kennedy that I learned of her the real wish."

"What was your reaction to the wish?"

"Shock. I always knew Kennedy was an amazing kid but this was more than I ever expected even from her. Plus I think was in shock that WWE and Roman agreed to fulfill her wish since it was so unique." Stacey heard a rustle off to the side of the set, out of the corner of her eyes she could see Joe standing in the doorway.

"Why don't we bring in Roman Reigns and hear from him." Sarah said as Joe made his way onto the set. Stacey stood following Sarah's lead, Joe smiled at the interviewer shaking her hand before turning to smile and hug Stacey.

"You look incredible." He whispered in her ear quietly so the mics wouldn't pick it up causing Stacey to blush.

"Thank you." She quietly replied as they began to separate and sit back down.

"These are for you." Joe told her as he handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you Roman that's so sweet of you." She said now that they were in front of the cameras.

"So Roman tell us what you thought the first time Triple H and WWE approached you about being a part of Kennedy's wish?"

Stacey sat there as Joe began to retell how Triple H asked him to be a part of her daughter's wish.  
After several more questions for Joe the pair was finished for the day and was allowed to leave. Joe stayed behind to talk the WWE people in the room while Stacey made her way back to the room they had given her to change in. When she got to the room Stacey text Joe the room number so they could meet up and ride to the arena together.

Stacey had just finished changing into a pair of jeans and t-shirt when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly made her way to the door knowing it was Joe on the other side.

"Hey baby!" She greeted him as he entered the room. "I just got changed and I'm finishing packing my dress back up I'll be like 5 minutes and then we can go." She told him quickly as she walked back toward the bed to finish her packing. Joe grabbed her arm quickly and pulling her back to him causing Stacey to gasp at the unexpected movement. Wrapping his arms around her he wasted no time putting his lips to hers. Stacey arms immediately went around Joe's neck as she melted in to the kiss. The pair continued the kiss for several minutes until Joe's pocket began to vibrate forcing them to pull away.

"I just wanted to give you a proper greeting since I didn't get to earlier." He said as his forehead rested against hers. Stacey blushed at his words but before she could respond Joe's phone alerted him again to his text message. The pair pulled away as Joe went to see who was interrupting their moment while Stacey finished putting her dress away.

"That was Dean; he wanted to know if we were still riding together after the show tonight. I hope you don't mind him with us." Joe said.

"No of course not. I don't want you changing your whole life around because I'm here. If you normally ride together from show to show then that's what we'll do." She stated.

The couple made their way to the lobby where Dean would be waiting for them. After exchanging pleasantries the group headed to the arena for the night's house show. Stacey watched the show from the crowd, wearing jeans and the new Roman Reigns hoodie she looked just like any other WWE fan. The show had been a success; both Dean and Roman won their matches. Joe was thankful that Charlotte wasn't on their card this weekend so he didn't have to deal with her again before telling Stacey about her craziness. He knew he would have to do it soon since they would all be in the same arena tomorrow for Raw. After quick showers for the two men the trio made their way to their rental car.

"So rock paper scissors to see who drives?" Dean said looking over at Joe.

"What? No I drove last weekend since you had those staples in your head, it's your turn." Joe replied.

"First off you didn't have to drive all last week that was your choice I told you I was fine."

"Funny that's not what Doc said, he told you to make sure someone was with you in case your symptoms got worse."

"Guys I can drive." Stacey said trying to get their attention.

"Babygirl you don't have to do that." Joe said.

"I don't mind really. Plus it's a win win for you guys cause you both get to rest."

"I guess if you really want to babygirl but you don't have too."

"As long as you listen to decent music and you're not a horrible driver I don't give a shit." Dean added making Stacey laugh.

"Dean's okay with it. Let me drive so you can get some extra rest." Stacey said giving Joe a sweet smile.

"Okay fine but I get shot gun then." Joe said looking over at Dean who raised his hands in surrender.

Stacey took the keys from Joe and got in the driver's seat and began to make her adjustments to the seat and mirrors, once she was finished the group set off to their next location of St. Louis. The trio made small talk for about an hour before both Dean and Joe fell asleep. Stacey continued driving enjoying the quiet sounds of the radio with the occasion snore from the men she was traveling with. She had been driving for about an hour and a half when she was blindsided by a cramp in her abdomen. She gripped the steering wheel tightly has she tried to breathe through the uncomfortable pain. When the pain subsided she grabbed her phone opening the app she needed. 1 day till next period she read on her screen. Placing the phone back in the cup holder she rested her right arm on the shifter, she could have sworn she had at least 2 more days before it was supposed to come and now it was throwing all her and Joe's plans for tonight out the window. A few more minutes went by when she felt another cramp in her abdomen causing her to grip the shifter tightly. She was so focused on the pain she didn't notice Joe had woken up until his hand over top of hers.

"Everything okay?" he whispered to her giving her had a small squeeze.

"Yea I'm fine go back to sleep, we are almost there." She replied since she was not about to tell him the truth about what was going on in her body.

"Really? Cause when I woke up just now I noticed you seem to be tensed up like you were in pain."

"Honestly…" she sighed glancing at him as he nodded his head. "Is Dean awake? He probably isn't going to want to hear this, hell I don't think you would want to hear it either but I'm going to tell you anyways." Joe glanced back to see is best friend still passed out lightly snoring.

"He's still out. What's wrong?"

"I think it's that time of month, you saw was me tensing up from the pain of the cramps. I'm so sorry Joe. I thought I had a few more days. Tonight was supposed to finally be our night alone away from the kids and everyone else and I ruined it." Stacey said sadly.

"Babygirl you didn't ruin anything it happens. First off maybe it just wasn't meant to happen tonight. Trust me I want to have sex with you more than anything but I'll wait till the time is right. Secondly what's happening while completely gross is totally natural and I have sisters so I'm used to all of this girl stuff plus don't you think we would have bigger problems if you didn't get one." Joe told her making her laugh at his last statement.

"True, True. Thank you for understanding and being so amazing." Stacey said as she stopped for a red light and leaned over the counsel to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey! Eyes on the road! Some of us want to live to see tomorrow!" Stacey heard from the back seat making her and Joe bust out laughing.

"Sorry Dean." Joe replied.

"You should be you and your handsome Samoan ways are distracting our driver!" Dean stated earning another giggle from Stacey.

"I can't help myself Dean; he's just so damn sweet and wonderful." Stacey replied laughing.

"Yea yeah that's what they all say." Joe turned and gave Dean a dirty look causing Dean to give Joe a confused look back but Stacey didn't see the exchange.

"Alright guys we made it." She said pulling into a parking spot and killing the engine.

The three made their way into the hotel and checked in before saying goodnight and going to their rooms for the night. Stacey made her way into the bathroom to change while Joe sat on the bed and flipped through the channels. The bathroom door open and Joe looked over at this girlfriend who was holding her lower stomach.

"I'm okay just more cramps." She told him seeing the look on his face.

"Is there anything I can get you that will help?" He asked.

"A heating pad or something similar, those seem to help and maybe some pain meds." Stacey told him as she climbed into bed lying against Joe's side as he put his arm around her and began to rub her back in smoothing circular motion.

"Let me see what I can do." He told her picking up his phone and messaging Jon to see if Trinity or Tamina had anything. A few moments later Joe's phone beeped alerting he had a text.

"Jon said Trinity can hook you up with everything you could ever need." Joe said laughing out loud at his cousin's response.

"Just the heating pad and pain meds would be great." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Alright they are just down the hall so let me hurry and get those for you." He told her as he carefully slid out from under her.

"Thanks Joe you really are the best boyfriend." Stacey told him as he got to the door making Joe smile back at her before leaving the room.

Joe made his way down the hall to his cousin's room and knocked on the door. Trinity was waiting for him and invited him in. After getting everything he needed and thanking Trinity repeatedly Joe exited the room and made his way down the hall back to the room where his girlfriend was waiting. As he walked down the hall he stopped when he saw a vending machine. He quickly pulled out a dollar and fed it in the machine to get some water for Stacey to take the meds since he wasn't sure what the tap water was like here. After getting his bottles Joe turned to exit the area when he almost crashed into someone walking down the hallway. He was about to apologize when he heard the voice of someone he didn't want to see or hear.

"Hey Roman, good to see you, too bad we weren't on the same schedule this weekend." Charlotte said to him with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Charlotte." He said trying to be polite the Diva.

"Rough show tonight? If you want you could always come back to my room and I can help you with whatever is hurting." She asked coyly after noticing the heating pads and pain killers in his arms.

"No the show was good. This is for my girlfriend; she's not feeling well so Trinity was kind enough to lend me some stuff to take care of her. Speaking of which, I need to get back to her since she is waiting for this." Joe told her before stepping aside from Charlotte and making his way down the hall leaving Charlotte fuming as she walked toward her room.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone! I'm back, the brace is off and I'm back to being a full functioning person again. Who's excited for Fastlane? Obviously I'll be there pulling for Roman (Look for me I'll be behind the ring with my signs. Don't judge us and our signs to much it was late and we were getting very slap happy when we made them.) but it wouldn't put it past WWE to give Brock the win and the possibility of Dean and Roman turning on each other has my stomach in knots.**

 **Calwitch and Ctinaisfashion - All I can say is stay tuned to find out.**

 **As always thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews they are truly appreciated. Any ideas for the story let me know, I would love to hear them.**

 **I don't own Roman Reigns or anything related to WWE.**

 **Chapter 12**

Joe took a deep calming breath as he returned to his doorway of his hotel room. Charlotte was the last person he wanted to see but he couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face when he told her he was taken. He wasn't sure what she was up too but he was going to make damn sure it was clear he didn't want any part of it.

"Babygirl I'm back." He said as he pushed the door open to the hotel room suite. Stacey smiled as looked up from her phone and rolled from her side to her back on the bed.

"Trinity sent along pain meds to help you sleep along with the heating pads. She said they will help and I also got you some water."

"Thanks. I'll have to thank Trinity tomorrow too when I see her." Stacey said pushing herself up on the bed as Joe brought everything over to her. He handed her the water and two of pills before plugging in the heating pad and giving her a kiss on the lips which she reciprocated and when he pulled away she grabbed the back of his neck pulling him back to her again for another kiss.

"I'm so sorry this night got ruined for us. I promise I'll make it up to you." She told him as they pulled apart.

"It's okay babygirl but I'm gonna hold you to that." he said with a laugh making her blush. "In the mean time I'll let you get this figured out and get comfortable while I get ready for bed." Joe told her before he walked into the on suite bathroom. A few minutes later Joe returned from the bathroom to find Stacey lying on her stomach snuggling her pillow facing his side of the bed.

"Comfy?" He asked her.

"Yeah this seems to be helping." She responded as he climbed under the covers and slid toward her.

"Glad to hear it, you looked miserable in the car." He told her as he rubbed her back in slow circles like he had done earlier.

"So what's the plan is for tomorrow?" She asked him. Joe rolled on to his back and picked up his phone from where it was on the night stand.

"We have nothing in the morning but at some point Dean will probably want me to go workout with him but after that we can do whatever you want until it's time to leave for the arena. Stephanie wants to meet with you around 3 to talk about Kennedy's part of the interview." Joe told her as he looked at the calendar on his phone.

"I'm good with just hanging here in the room tomorrow if that's cool with you." She told him.

"That's fine babygirl whatever you want." He said has he placed his phone back on the night stand before rolling back to his side to face his girlfriend.

The pair continued to make small talk for a few more minutes before Stacey started to yawn.

"Those pain meds are starting to kick in" Joe asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah all of a sudden I got really sleepy." She said as she yawned again.

"Close your eyes and get some sleep baby we have a busy day tomorrow. Joe whispered to her as she rolled back on to her stomach and the heating pad. It wasn't long before both were asleep.

The next morning Dean called inviting both Stacey and Joe to workout. Stacey stayed back opting to sleep in a little longer since she drove the night before and still wasn't feeling 100 percent. After his workout Joe returned to the room where they hung out and ordered room service until it was time to leave for the arena.

The pair and Dean arrived at the arena with a few minutes to spare before Stacey's meeting with Stephanie.

"You sure you will be okay finding Steph's office?" Joe asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry if I get lost I'll ask for help. Go find your dressing room and I'll meet you in catering after I'm done." She replied before giving him a kiss and walking down the long main hallway. It wasn't long before she found Stephanie and Paul's office; she had to have been blind to miss the giant sign hanging on the door. Just as she was about to knock the door opened and out walked Stephanie and a long blonde hair diva that Stacey instantly recognized to be Charlotte.

"Thanks Steph, I look forward to doing more with this storyline." Charlotte said as she shook her boss's hand. Stephanie smiled as she noticed Stacey now standing at the door.

"Glad you like the storyline. I'm sure the fans will love it too." She told the Diva before directing her attention to Stacey.

"Hi Stacey thanks for coming on such short notice." Stephanie said with a smile. "Charlotte, have you met Stacey. Her daughter's story and wish will be featured during next month for pediatric cancer awareness." Charlotte smiled.

"Yes I think we met on your daughter's wish trip to Orlando when you came to NXT." The diva replied.

"Yes it's nice to see you again, congrats on being called up." Stacey told her.

"Thank you, well I need to start getting ready for the show. It was good to see you, tell your daughter I said hi." Charlotte said before shaking Stacey's hand and walking away.

"Shall we get this started?" Stephanie said as Stacey entered her office doors. The pair sat down and Stephanie explained to Stacey that they wanted to invite Kennedy and their family to Survivor Series as guests of WWE and during the whole month of November the story would air on ESPN as part of ESPN 60 and then snippets would air during Raw and Smackdown and the Network to promote the month.

"Sounds like you have everything figured what do you still need from Kennedy and I?" Stacey asked.

"Well we obviously would like to get a short interview from Kennedy, just basic questions about her cancer and her wish and then of course we want to surprise her with tickets." Stephanie told her.

"Can this be done at home? I don't want to miss too much school if she's going to miss sometime coming to Survivor Series."

"Absolutely, I'm a mom too so I completely understand your concern with missing school. If it's okay with you we can interview her at your house or we can find a conference room at a hotel near you which ever you prefer. Then after the interview we will play a video made by Roman Dean and my husband inviting her to the pay per view. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. I think we should do the interview at the hotel since we don't have a very big apartment. She's going to freak when she finds out she's getting tickets." Stacey told the brunette woman.

"Hotel it is then. Well I think that's covered everything." Stephanie said as she stood up from her chair before stopping quickly. "Oh, wait. Do you need transportation to and from the PPV?"

"It's in Indianapolis right? Stacey asked as she rose from her chair too.

"Yes."

"No we should be okay, that's not that far from our house."

"Alright if anything changes give us a call and we will email you with the information for Kennedy's interview and the surprise. Thanks again so much for doing this." Stephanie said as she walked with Stacey toward her office door and pulled it open before entering the hallway.

"No thank you. You guys have been incredible to Kennedy and I. Doing these little interviews is the least I can do." Stacey replied honestly and Stephanie smiled back at her as she noticed Joe approaching them.

"Hey ladies." Joe said with a pleasant smile. "Is your meeting all finished?"

"Yes, Mr. Anoa'i we are all finished and she's all yours. I need to go find Paul and talk with about tonight's card lineup. Enjoy the show tonight." Stephanie told them with a smile.

"Thanks I always do." Stacey replied. With that Stephanie turned walked down the hallway. "I thought we were meeting in catering?" Stacey turned and asked Joe.

"We were supposed to but I got bored waiting, so I figured I would come find you." He told her with a smile as he kissed the side of her forehead before taking her hand in his and began to head toward catering.

The pair entered catering and found Dean sitting at a table with plate piled high with food.

"Sorry I got tired of waiting and I was starving." Dean told the couple with a mouth full of food as they reached the table making Joe laugh and roll his eyes.

"C'mon babygirl let's get something to eat. Hopefully my boy here left food for the rest of us."

"Fuck you, not my fault you took forever." Dean countered back with a mouth full of food making Stacey and Joe laugh.

The pair was looking at the dinner options and deciding on what they were going to eat when Dean noticed Charlotte enter the room and thankfully she hadn't notice the couple. Dean watched closely as Charlotte chose a table on the other side of the room and set down her phone before glancing up toward the tables lined with food trays. Dean could swear he saw her demeanor change instantly when she saw Joe and Stacey standing together with Joe's hand protectively on Stacey's back as he guided her back to the table their table. Dean quickly looked away and back down at his plate so he didn't draw attention to the situation.

"I see there was enough food left for you." Dean stated sarcastically at his best friend as Joe set down his and Stacey's plates.

"Barely, their probably won't be anything left for anyone else though." Joe replied which earned him a dirty look from Dean and a one fingered gesture. The trio ate and talked for several minutes before they were joined by Joe's cousins Jonathan and Joshua along with Jonathan's wife Trinity. The now larger group continued to eat while the twins began to share silly and embarrassing stories about Joe from their childhood while Dean occasionally offered few from life on the road making Stacey laugh and causing Joe to curse them under his breath promising revenge at a later date.

They had finished eating when a production assist came over to the men saying they needed to go over some spots for the night that Paul was unsure of. The group walked down to the ring and boys began to work on the moves that had been requested while the girls sat in the stands and watched.

"Thank you for helping me out last night. I thought I had a few more days before Mother Nature hit." Stacey told Trinity.

"No problem, I completely understand. It happens to all of us girls out here on the road, crappy schedules, weird meal times, bad sleep patterns, you name it; it affects Aunt Flo." Trinity told her. After Paul was satisfied with the changes the group dispersed and went their separate ways to begin preparing for the show.

Dean, Joe, and Stacey were sitting in the locker room waiting for a production assistant to come get the boys for their backstage segment.

"You sure you will be okay while we are gone. I feel bad leaving you back here all alone, I should have thought about it sooner to get you a front row seat for the match." Joe told Stacey.

"Joe, I'm a big girl. I'll be okay I'm gonna go watch it on the monitors like everyone else. You just go out there and put on a great show." She replied as there was a knock on the door.

"Reigns and Ambrose you're up." The production assistant called out.

"Good Luck Joe. Knock'em dead." She told him as she kissed him before he opened the door. "You too Ambrose!" She turned to the other man making him smile.

Once the boys had left the room Stacey gathered her stuff and made her way to the area where she could watch the show backstage. When she entered the room there was only a few people scattered about so she just took a seat at a table in the corner of the room saving a seat for Trinity to sit when she was finished with her match. Stacey had been watching the show when she heard several people enter the room; she glanced over seeing it was a couple of the divas but turned her attention back to the show since she didn't know any of them personally.

"It must be nice." Stacey heard a voice say causing her to look in the direction of the sound. "Your daughter gets to have a wish granted but you end up with every female fan's dream come true." Charlotte continued looking directly at Stacey.

"Excuse me?" Stacey said confused.

"You and Roman. That's like fantasy come to life. But let's be honest. As soon as this little publicity stunt is over so is this relationship."

"First of all no one knows about Joe and I. Secondly you really think Joe and I are a publicity stunt? I assure you what is going on between us is very real regardless of how we met." Stacey told the blonde Diva.

"For now, nothing around here stays secret for long. And let's be real Roman is just being nice to you because he feels bad for your daughter. When next month is over he will look like a hero to the WWE universe and be a bigger star then he was before. Once he gets what he wants from you this will all be over and you will go back to your normal life dreaming of what could have been." Charlotte said pausing to let what she said sink in before continuing. "Roman needs someone who understands this lifestyle. We both come from wrestling royalty; he needs someone who can make heirs to his family legacy and who better then someone bred for this business."

"Clearly you don't know him as well as you think or you would know that he isn't the type of person that uses people and you know nothing about our relationship." Stacey stated. She was furious at the blonde diva but she wasn't about to make a scene at Joe's place of work.

"You would be surprised what people will do to get to the top in this business but like you said what do I know. Keep my spot in his bed warm for me." Charlotte said before she turned and walked out of the room her friends trailing behind her. Stacey sat in pure disbelief. Gone was the kind woman she had met in Florida who took pictures with her daughter holding the NXT women's title. She wanted to throw up at the thought that she had cheered for this horrible woman's success and had congratulated her on being called up. Lost in thought Stacey didn't even notice that another person had sat down across from her.

"Stacey?" the dark haired woman Stacey didn't recognize asked getting Stacey's attention.

"Can I help you? Or are you here stake claim to Joe too. Cause you can leave now if that's the case, I've heard enough already." Stacey replied. The woman smile and laughed.

"Joe is a nice guy but I already have the best man on the planet." She told Stacey whose shoulders relaxed in relief and smiled slightly. "My name is Kim. I'm Randy Orton's fiancé." Kim said extending her hand to Stacey which she accepted and shook.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I… I" Stacey stuttered before she was cut off by Kim.

"I know I overheard what that bitch said to you. That's why I wanted to come over here and talk to you. I wanted to tell you I know how it feels. I met Randy at a house show near my hometown, I was in the crowd and he approached me; we talked and there was an instant connection. When word got out a few weeks later that we were together several Divas weren't too happy he had started seeing a fan over them. Like Joe, Randy is a wrestling legacy and they wanted a piece of it. My first few trips on the road were rough; I was cornered much like you and was told it wouldn't last. But I'll tell you what; if Joe and Randy wanted those girls they would already have them. Keep your head up and don't let them question you or your relationship. Joe picked you for a reason regardless of what the fake blonde thinks."

"Thank you. What you said means a lot." Stacey told Kim.

"No problem. Know you always have an ally and friend in me." Kim replied. The pair sat together and continued to watch the show and talk, eventually being joined by Trinity and Tamina. When the show ended Randy and the Usos entered the room, Jonathan told Stacey that Joe was just getting out of the shower and will meet her in here in a minute.

"You ready to go home?" Randy asked Kim.

"Yeah baby lets go." She told him before turning to Stacey. "Remember what I said and I'm always here if you need anything." Stacey smiled back giving Kim a hug.

"Thank you. See you in Indy?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait to meet your little girl!" Kim told her with a smile before taking Randy's hand and walking away just as Joe entered the room.

"Ready? He asked her. "You don't want to miss your flight home."

"True. As fun as this was, I want to get home and see my baby. I miss her." Stacey said as her and Joe linked fingers and began to walk toward the exit. On their way through the parking garage the pair past several superstars and divas preparing to leave for their next destination including Charlotte and two other divas. Stacey refused to acknowledge the blonde diva instead she snuggled closer to Joe's side.

"Cold?" Joe asked after feeling Stacey get closer to him.

"Yeah just a little bit, it really cooled off since we got here." She replied smiling up at him.

"Yea definitely." He replied wrapping his arm around her.

The pair packed Joe's gear bags in the car before taking off toward the airport. The ride was quiet as Stacey contemplated telling Joe about the run in with Charlotte. She knew she needed to tell him but she didn't want to create trouble for him at work.

"Babygirl you're awfully quiet over there. Is everything okay?" Joe said noticing Stacey's quietness.

"Yea I'm okay, just tired. This schedule is crazy I don't know how you do it." She told him. Instantly she felt horrible lying to Joe, she knew he deserved to know the truth but something stopped her from saying it. What if Charlotte's words were true, what if this was some big scheme to get to the top of WWE. Whether she was ready to admit it or not at some point she had fallen for Joe and the idea that he could be making this entire thing up devastated her in a way she had never felt before.

"Yea I understand, the first months on the road are hard but you eventually get used to it." He replied as they pulled up to the drop off at the airport.

Joe put the car in park before getting out of the car and getting Stacey's luggage from the trunk. The pair said their goodbyes and Stacey headed inside, Joe watched walk away till he could no longer see her anymore. Starting the car he couldn't help but think that something had been different with Stacey in the car ride. Maybe she was rethinking this airing Kennedy's wish story. He felt his heart sink as soon as the thought crossed his mind. What if she was rethinking their relationship? His heart pained at the thought of being without her. While he knew he wasn't ready to say it out loud at that moment he knew he was in love with her, he could only hope she felt the same way.


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm back! I know I say this all the time but I'm sorry for taking fo ever with these chapter. I thought my schedule would calm down and give me more time to write but its been the opposite lately, on top of the fact that they added to my schedule making me even busier. Oh well, we will get through it all somehow because am determined to finish this story.**

 **Hope everyone had a great Easter holiday (if you celebrate) a few weeks back and enjoyed Wrestlemania, I know I did. I feel bad for the neighbors of my friend who's house we watched it at, we were quite loud on more then one occasion especially later in the evening.  
**

 **Thank you as always from the reviews, follows, and favorites they mean the world to me!**

 **And of course I own nothing related WWE or Roman Reigns.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**  
A week and a half had past and Stacey still hadn't figured out how to tell Joe about her run in with Charlotte. She and Joe talked everyday through text and calls just like before but she never could find the right way or time to bring it up, she kept telling herself this was something that needed to be done in person and away from the WWE locker room. She was sure Joe could tell something was bothering with her; he had been extra sweet since her trip to Kansas City and St. Louis. But today she had to push all those thoughts aside since it was Kennedy's turn to be in the spotlight.

After returning from the trip Stacey told Kennedy that she was going to be interviewed about having her wish granted but nothing about WWE's involvement. Kennedy was excited but nervous; she had obviously never been interviewed before and was scared the questions were going to be hard.

Kennedy and Stacey were sitting in the hallway of the hotel waiting for the production people to finish setting up. Kennedy's now shoulder length brown hair was being pinned back on one side with some bobby pins and she was wearing suede boots, skinny jeans, a long sleeved white shirt with a glitter star on the front, and a sparkly moto jacket. Stacey opted to dress casual wearing jeans, a pink lace top and riding boots seeing as she would only be on video when Kennedy received her tickets. Stacey could see Kennedy's nerves were getting to her as she fidgeted next to her.

A few minutes later Sarah the interviewer entered the hallway.

"Hi Kennedy, you ready to start?" She asked the little girl smiling.

"Yeah I think so." Kennedy responded.

"Don't worry I won't ask you anything hard and if you get stuck we can always start over." Sarah told her has she put her hand out to Kennedy.

The little girl smiled up at Sarah and took her hand. Sarah led them into the room with Stacey following behind them. Sarah walked Kennedy through everything they were going to do to prep for the interview. Stacey stood to the back of the room watching she knew Kennedy was in good hands but her daughter needed anything she was right there to step in. Kennedy and Sarah began there interview, Stacey smiled as she watched her daughter answered the questions with complete ease. About halfway through the interview Stacey's phone started to buzz in her pocket, she stepped into the hallway to answer the call.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey babygirl!" She heard on the other end of the line. "How'd Kennedy's interview go? Joe asked excitedly. "Did she freak when she found out she's coming to Indy?"

"Whoa calm down big man. She's not done yet she's still in the middle of the interview." Stacey said with a laugh. She couldn't believe Joe's excitement over Kennedy's interview.

"Oh..." He said his voice laced with disappointment. "I was hoping I would get to talk to her before I boarded this plane."

"Aww don't worry I'll video tape her reaction and we will call you after. I know she will want to talk to you."

The pair chatted for a few more minutes about Joe's destination and a few random things before Stacey ended the call wanting to get back to her daughter and because Joe had a plane to catch and she didn't want him to get in trouble for missing his flight.

As she returned to the room she overheard Sarah ask Kennedy why she picked her wish. Stacey could feel her heart in her throat as she waited to hear Kennedy's answer.

"Before I got sick my mommy was always happy, we had so much fun together. I don't have a daddy so it's just me and her; she's my best friend in the whole world. I wanted to see her happy again. She cried a lot when I got sick, she doesn't know that I saw her crying. It made me sad that I made her cry that much." Tear welled up in Stacey's as she heard Kennedy's answer and she could see that Sarah herself was struggling to keep it together.

"So what made you pick WWE and dinner with Roman Reigns as your wish?" Sarah continued.

"When I was littler Mommy and my Aunt Maggie would watch WWE after I went to bed. I heard them talk about a shield and Mommy would say Roman Reigns was her favorite and was really cute. When I got sick and couldn't sleep at the hospital they started to let me watch it with them. It was so cool! One night when I was really sick after chemo Mommy promised me when I got better she would take me to see it in person. So I thought it would make her happy again if we got to go see WWE in person and she could have a date with Roman Reigns cause he made her smile when he was on TV."  
Stacey smiled hearing Kennedy's answer.

"Well Kennedy the bosses at Make a Wish heard about your wish and they have a surprise for you since you were so selfless in your wish." Kennedy smiled brightly. Sarah stood up and offered her hand to Kennedy. "Follow me it's over here."

The pair made their way to a corner of the room with a blank TV. Stacey followed behind and began recording the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Kennedy a few other people would also like to talk to you but they couldn't be here today so they made a little video."

"Hi Kennedy!" The voice of Paul Levesque said as he appeared on the screen making Kennedy gasp in excitement. "We here at WWE were happy to share in your special wish and for being such a kind and selfless little girl we have a special present just for you."

"That's right kiddo!" Dean Ambrose said as he appeared on the screen causing Kennedy to squeal his name. "We want to invite you and your mom to be our special guest next month at Survivor Series."

"So what do you say babygirl? Will you be our special guest?" Roman stated as the camera turned to him.

"YES! YES! YES!" Kennedy shouted in excitement before turning to her mom. "Mommy! We're going to Survivor Series!" She continued excitedly jumping up and down making Stacey smile.

"Yeah it looks that way." Stacey told her.

"There is one more thing I forgot to mention." Sarah said to Kennedy shutting off of the video that had now finished playing. "You know the interview you just did, well your mommy and I did one about 2 weeks ago and those are going to air as part of a special for Pediatric Cancer Awareness month all November long."

"Really? I'm gonna be on TV." Kennedy asked excitedly.

"Yea a bunch."

"That's so cool!" the 8 year old exclaimed making the adults laugh.

Once the excitement had settled down a bit Sarah and Stacey went over more of the details of what was going to so happen in regards to the airing of the show as well as when and who would air it, while Kennedy played on Stacey's phone. When they were finished the pair headed toward the exit of the hotel when Stacey remembered Joe's request to have Kennedy call him and to see her response to the video. Stacey quickly began typing a quick message to Joe and attached video.

"Mommy, can I call Joe and tell him about me being on TV and going to the pay per view?" A little voice interrupted her thought process.

"Of course pretty girl! He wanted you to call him." Stacey replied. "He might not answer though cause he was getting on a plane to Texas when I talked to him earlier." she continued.

"It's okay mommy, I'll just leave him a message." The little girl said as the pair stopped and sat down on a bench near the entrance and handed Kennedy her phone.

Joe walked off the plane and could instantly feel the warm Houston air, even in the fall it was still very warm compared to most places they visited. As he walked through the airport he turned his phone off of Airplane mode, a few moments later he heard his message tone go off in his head phones, looking down he saw he had several missed messages the first was from his mom reminding him about Thanksgiving, the second was from Jessica asking about which days he wanted Jordan, and the final 2 were from Stacey. Pushing the first two aside for the moment he opened Stacey's messages first.

 _Someone is excited to see you and Dean in a few weeks – Stacey_

Was the text Joe saw with a video attached, he stopped walking for a moment and began to watch the video of Kennedy finding out she was going to the pay per view. He laughed as she gasped and squealed with delight seeing and hearing Paul, Dean, and himself appear on video in front of her. After finishing the short video he continued to make his way to baggage claim. While waiting for his bags to come through the carousal he began to play the second video.

"Mr. Joe!" An excited little voice said as two of his three favorite girls appeared on the screen of his phone. "I get to come see you at survivor series! I can't wait! I did an interview about my cancer and my wish today and then I found out I'm gonna be on TV just like you and Dean! Thank you and Mr. Paul and Dean so much for making that video for me. It was awesome!" The little girl continued talking as fast as she possibly could. Making Stacey who was in the background of the video laugh and as well as Joe watching it. Kennedy's video continued for a few more minutes telling Joe to tell Dean hi and good luck before it ended with her and Stacey blowing him kisses. Joe closed the video and quickly responded to the girls, spotting his bag coming around the carousal.

 _That is the best reaction ever. And thanks for the video message, I miss you both. Call you tonight before the show! – Joe_

As he reached for his bag his phone beep again twice, he opened it to see a message from Dean and another from Stacey.

 _Just landed. Get the rental and I'll see you in 5 – Dean._

 _Sound good. I know someone who can't wait to talk to you. We miss you too! Be safe and kick ass tonight! – Stacey_

Joe smiled at her message as he headed to the rental car counter and got the car he and Dean had requested before meeting Dean and heading to the arena for Raw. He couldn't wait to show Dean Kennedy's reaction and hear from her and Stacey in person.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone I'm back.**

 **Happy 31st Birthday to Roman! The Roman Empire loves you! Hopefully it was a great day for him and he got to spend it with his family.**

 **Back to the story I wanted to get this to you guys asap, this chapter is much shorter then normal cause it is a filler chapter but its been sitting almost completed for what feels like forever. Work as slowed down greatly in the last week or so and will be for a while so I was able to get it finished today. Thank as always for the favorites, follows and reviews.**

 **I don't own Roman Reigns or anything related to WWE.**

 **Chapter 14**

Joe and Dean arrived at the arena and began to unload the car. The pair had spent most of the car ride catching up about their time off and the shows coming up.

"I have something to show you later." Joe told Dean as they walked into the arena. "Kennedy did her interview today and they surprised her with the tickets for Survivor Series."

"Nice. What did she say? Was she excited?" Dean asked.

"Very, Stacey videotaped the whole thing and sent it to me. That's what I wanted to show you."

"Sweet, catch me in catering later so I can see it." Dean said as he turned the corner to head to meeting he had with the writers and creative team.

Joe continued through the hallways in the back of the arena to find the locker room, he changed and got ready for the show before heading to meet Dean and his cousins Jonathan and Joshua for dinner in catering. Once in catering Joe grabbed a plate of food and sat down. He was about to pick up his phone to call Stacey when he heard Dean enter the room.

"Hey man how was your meeting?" Joe asked as his best friend sat down with a plate full of food.

"Good. They are thinking of having me start a feud with Lesnar, wanted to make sure I was cool with it. Apparently some of the people around here refuse to work with him." Dean responded as he shoved a fork full of chicken into his mouth.

"Really? That's awesome. And yea I've heard that rumor too. I didn't have any issues with him, he was a good dude."

"So where's this video Stacey sent that you wanted to show me?" Dean asked making Joe smile before typing in the password on his phone and pulling up the video Stacey had sent him before handing it over. Dean chuckled as he watched Kennedy get excited as he and his coworker and best friend appeared on the screen tell her about her surprise.

"Cute. I knew that kid liked me better then you. Look how excited she was when I came on the screen." Dean said with his infamous smirk handing Joe back his phone.

"Yeah it's not a secret that your Kennedy's favorite wrestler. I mean kids can relate to you since you're so immature." Joe said with a laugh earning him a glare and a punch in the shoulder.

"Uce, man thanks for waiting for us! There's probably no food left now!" Jonathan one of Joe's cousins called out to him as he entered the room.

"You aren't new to the family. You know the rules! You show up late you get the scraps" Joe countered making Trinity and Joshua laugh. Once the twins and Trinity were finished getting their food they joined the two men.

"So what's new big man?" One of the cousins asked Joe.

"Not much I was just showing Dean here a video of Kennedy's reaction to finding out she is going to be WWE's special guest at Survivor Series."

"Awesome I bet she and Stacey are excited to come back."

"They are." Joe said happily before taking a sip of his water.

"Have you two talked about… you know who." Joshua asked as Joe looked down at his plate trying to avoid the eyes on him.

"You still haven't told her have you?" Dean asked when Joe got quiet.

"No, I haven't." Joe began to whisper so that others in the room wouldn't hear the conversation. "Every time we've talked it didn't seem appropriate. I was going to tell her last week when she was here but then she wasn't feeling well and I became more concerned with taking care of her." Joe told his cousins and friend.

"All I'm gonna say is you need to talk to your girl Uce before this problem gets bigger than it already is." Trinity replied.

"Yeah I know. What's even worse is I ran into Charlotte the night Stacey got sick on my way back from your room and she offered to come take care of me cause she thought the heating pad and meds were for me. Man, you should have seen her face, when I told her they were for my girlfriend, she looked so mad."

"You told her you had a girlfriend and she was on the road with you." The twins stated at the same time. "Man, Uce you have to be the dumbest Samoan alive."

"I thought it might make her go away if she knew there was someone else." Joe told them honestly. "I don't want there to be any issues with the people I work with."

"Hopefully since Kennedy will be here Charlotte will be behave herself and not cause any more scenes." Trinity replied trying to reassure Joe.

"What do you mean any more scenes?" Joe said narrowing his eyes at Trinity.

"Whoa! Don't look at me like that. I just heard a rumor she approached Stacey when she was here. I didn't see it but from what I heard in the locker room it wasn't pretty."

"What! How does she even know Stacey and I are together? No one but you guys, Hunter and Steph know." Joe exclaimed trying to remain calm but his blood was boiling.

"Probably because she saw you guys together when Stacey was here." Dean answered the Samoan who continued to stare at him waiting for further explanation. "You and Stacey were getting dinner in catering and she walked in to eat. I don't know if she saw anything else but she didn't look to happy to see you together."

Joe sighed before running his hands through his hair. This explained Stacey's quiet behavior on the ride to the airport. He felt horrible for her and couldn't imagine how it must have felt to be cornered like that. His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. Looking down he saw Stacey and Kennedy's faces pop up on the screen.

"Excuse me guys I've got to take this." He told the group as he got up and walked out into the hallway.

Roman stood there for a second taking a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Hey baby girl I was just going to call you when I finished eating." He told her as he answered the phone.

"Oh Joe I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your meal, call me back when you're done." She told him.

"It's fine, I was done eating. I was just sitting with the twins and Trin while they finished up. So what's up?" He could hear some commotion in the background but he couldn't make out what it was.

"Hang on one sec Joe." He heard her say before her voice became muffled. He could hear her saying something that sounded like her telling someone to calm down and relax. After a minute she came back on the phone. "Sorry about that, Kennedy is upset and won't stop crying. This is part of the reason for my call."

"Is everything okay?" Joe said worried something happened to the little girl.

"Yes she's fine except that when we got home from the interview today I got a called from her doctor's office saying that they need to move her appointment and the only date they had available is the Friday two weeks before and now Kennedy is in tears because you won't be able to come."

"Hang on…" Joe told her, placing her on speaker phone. "Which Friday did you say it would be?"

"November 20th, same time as before 11am."

"Actually, I can make it. We fly home from the European tour the night before and that day. So if I change my flights to land in Cleveland instead of Tampa I should be able to make it."

"Seriously? Joe I don't want you to miss out on your time with Jordan if you are supposed be with her." Stacey said.

"I won't, Jessica is taking her to California to do her family's Thanksgiving that week, and I have her the following week. My plan was just to sleep and do laundry until it was time to leave for Indy."

"Oh Joe you are a lifesaver." Stacey told him making him laugh.

"Put Sweet Pea on the phone so I can talk to her." Joe told Stacey. A second passed and he could hear small sniffles coming from the other end of the line.

"Joe." The little voice said.

"Hey Sweet Pea what's with the waterworks and sniffles?" He asked.

"My doctor's appointment got moved and now I'm sad cause you can't go and I wanted you to go in case I have to get poked like last time." Kennedy said as she sniffles.

"If I change my flight I can make it." He told the little girl.

"Really?" Kennedy asked her voice perking up at the idea Joe would be able to make it.

"Yes really, so no more tears okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Joe."

"Anytime Sweet Pea." He said with a smile. "Can I talk to your Mom now?" Stacey came back on the line and the pair talked for a few more minutes about the appointment and Joe got more details about Kennedy's interview. By the time he hung up Joe's mood had definitely gotten better. He turned around to walk back into catering when he almost walked straight into someone.

"Oh hey Roman, my bad. I should have watched were I was going." The voice of the last person he wanted to see said to him.

"It's fine Charlotte." Joe stated trying not to completely lose his cool on her.

"Did you see you the rosters for the European tour just came out?" She asked him with a smile.

"No I was on an important phone call." He responded.

"We are both on roster A!" She smiled at him. It took everything in Joe not to show his disappointment.

"I have to go. Have a good show tonight." He said walking past her back into catering groaning under his breath.

 **A/N: So I have an idea for a one shot unrelated to this story but I can't decide who to use in it Roman or Seth... Let me know what you guys think!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Happy New Year! I am so incredibly sorry about the almost 7 month delay in this chapter. My original intentions were to take the summer off because they were adding to my job responsibilities which I was happy to accept even though I knew it was going to take time away from my writing and then start back with this chapter in the fall. Unfortunately my dad got sick and I ended up spending almost a month in the hospital with him. Thankfully he is okay and as long as he takes good care of himself he should be fine. After that is has been one thing or another that has kept from this chapter, which is annoying since most of the chapter had been written long before summer and just need a few things checked and added to it. But anyways here we are January of 2017 and its finally ready and I finally have time to post.**

 **As always thank you for reading!**

 **I don't own anyone or anything related to WWE.**

 **Chapter 15**

Exhausted didn't even cover how Joe was feeling right now as he sat in the airport waiting on his delayed flight. All he wanted to do was get home and sleep in a bed that wasn't in a hotel, he hadn't been sleeping well the last few days thanks to the constant travel he had been doing. WWE had just finished their big two week European tour and it had been nonstop since they had landed in London two weeks ago and in less than 3 days they would be participating in one of the biggest pay per views of the year. It also didn't help that their last night in Ireland all of the roster he was on decided to go for drinks in honor of a successful tour. He looked down at his watch it was 1 in the morning and he had been flying all day and he still had about 30 minutes before his plane arrived so by the time he landed in Cleveland it would be close to 330 in the morning and he probably wouldn't get to bed till almost 4. Sitting at the gate he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Seeing Stacey's face and name pop up on the screen he smiled.

"Hey babygirl! What are you doing awake still?" He asked her.

"Hi Handsome. Just calling to see where you were and an ETA of when you would be here." Stacey replied.

Roman sighed raking his hands through his hair.

"I'm still in New York waiting on my plane. I've got about another 30 minutes, so I won't be to Cleveland till around 3:30. Please don't wait up for me. You must be exhausted from work and taking care of Kennedy.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to come home to a dark quiet house."

"I'm sure. Get some sleep we both have a busy weekends ahead of us." He told her.

"Okay if you insist. The keys are under the mat when you get here." Stacey replied.

"I do insist, please get some sleep. Hopefully I'll be there in a few hours."

"We will be here waiting." Her comment made Joe smile. While it didn't happen as often as he would like, it was nice to have a place to come home to with someone waiting for him.

The couple said their good byes and Joe hung up. He then put his headphones on listening to some music in order to pass the time before the plane arrived.

4:23am is what the clock in his rental car read as he pulled up to Stacey's apartment building. Joe quickly grabbed what he needed from the car everything else could be grabbed in the morning, before heading into the building. As quietly as he could Joe placed the key in the lock and turned the key entering the apartment. The apartment was completely dark except for a light in the kitchen that Stacey always kept on. Once in the apartment Joe locked the door and removed his shoes, leaving his bag in the entrance way so he didn't wake anyone dragging it down the hallway. Once he reached Stacey's bedroom he entered the room before removing his clothes stripping down to only his boxers. Stacey was fast asleep on one side of the bed. Carefully so as not to disturb her Joe climbed in on the other side of the bed turning to face Stacey's back. Almost as if her body knew he was there Stacey turned in her sleep toward Joe and cuddled into his chest. Joe smiled and chuckled to himself; she always insisted she didn't like cuddling when she slept but current position said otherwise. Joe wrapped his arms around his sleeping girlfriend and closed his eyes; it only took minutes before he was fast asleep.

Joe woke later that morning, still partially asleep he reached across the bed for where Stacey's body should be; he felt nothing but blankets and sheets. The lack of her body caused him to wake completely. Sitting up in bed he looked around her room realizing he was alone. Picking up his cell phone he checked the time, seeing that it was just a little after 9, he then noticed his suitcase was now at the end of the bed. He figured Stacey must have brought in the room after she woke up. Stretching his arms he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to get ready. Once he was showered and dressed Joe exited the bedroom and made his way down the hallway in search of his girlfriend and her daughter.

Turning the corner into the kitchen he found the two girls sitting at the kitchen table each with a bowl of cereal in front of them.

"Morning Ladies!" Joe said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi Joe!" Kennedy said looking up from her breakfast as Stacey stood up from her seat.

"Cereal okay for breakfast? Or do you want something else? I have eggs and bacon?" Stacey asked as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Cereal is fine. And I can get it. Please sit back down and eat your breakfast." He told Stacey with a sweet smile.

"Okay, if you insist." She said as she passed him his cup of coffee before sitting back down in her chair.

"I do insist. You've done enough for me already this morning." He told her as he grabbed the cereal from the cabinet and poured it into a bowl.

"I figured you needed the extra sleep and I didn't think you would want to have come down the hallway to retrieve you bags in what you slept in last night, not that I mind." She said with a small evil smirk on her face causing him to laugh and wink at her.

The trio sat around the table talking about Joe's trip. The two girls marveled that the pictures Joe had taken of some of places they had toured while on their downtime.

"Someday I want go to travel the world and see all these places." Kennedy stated after looking through all the pictures.

"Of course you will." Joe told her. "And you will have an awesome time and eat yummy food and then you will get to bring back even better pictures then these."

"But for right now my future world traveler you need to get dressed so we aren't late to see Dr. Cooper." Stacey said. Kennedy got up from the table placing her bowl and spoon in the sink before leaving the kitchen to go get dressed in her room.

The two adults finished cleaning up the kitchen and putting the dishes in the dishwasher as Kennedy came around the corner stating she was dressed. Once Stacey had quickly helped Kennedy with her hair the group was off to Kennedy's doctor's appointment.

While waiting to see the doctor, Stacey stepped out to use the restroom. A few seconds after the door to the patient room closed Kennedy turned and looked at Joe.

"Mr. Joe, are you staying all weekend with us?" Kennedy asked him.

"Sorry Sweet Pea I can't. I have to leave first thing in the morning tomorrow to do some interviews." He responded causing Kennedy to frown.

"Okay, never mind." She said sadly.

"Hey, what's with the long face, I'll see you on Sunday when you get to the arena?"

"Well, mommy's birthday is coming and I was hoping you could take me to get her a gift." Kennedy told Joe quietly.

"Birthday? Your mommy never told me she had birthday coming up. When is it exactly?"

"It's December 4th. She's gonna be 30."

"Wow the big 3-0, that's an important birthday! I just had mine in May. How about this, since I can't go tomorrow maybe when she is at work later we can go shopping for her then. How's that sound?" Joe said bringing a smile to Kennedy's face.

"That sounds good! Thanks Joe!" Kennedy said hugging Joe just as the door to the room opened and Stacey reentered smiling at Joe and Kennedy.

"Thanks Joe for what?" Stacey asked the little girl.

"Nothing Mommy just saying thanks for coming with me." Kennedy said smiling at her mom.

Kennedy doctor's appointment went well; the doctor had gone over all the previous lab works and checked over Kennedy saying she was doing fantastic and would not need to be seen until after the holidays were over. Kennedy was thrilled not to have needed anymore blood drawn.

Later that afternoon after Stacey left for work, Joe and Kennedy headed to the mall to pick out a gift for her. The pair went store to store looking at everything the mall had to offer before Kennedy decided on a coconut pineapple candle and some bath products of a similar scent knowing they were her mom's favorite. Once they were finished getting Stacey's gift from Kennedy the pair made their way to the food court for a bite to eat.

"Thanks bringing me Mr. Joe, mommy is going to love her gifts."

"No problem Sweet Pea glad I could help."

"So what are you going to get Mommy for her birthday?" Kennedy questioned.

"I'm not sure." Joe replied. "Perhaps you could help me by helping me come up with a few ideas since I she never told me her birthday was even coming up." Kennedy grinned at Joe's suggestion.

"Hmmm..." the little girl began as she tapped on her chin making Joe chuckle. "I know she likes candles, coffee, or maybe those bracelets with the charms on them, a Panda bracelet I think they're called."

"You mean a Pandora bracelet?" Joe questioned.

"Yeah! Those bracelets."

"Any other ideas of things she would like? Maybe something special no one else can get for her." Joe asked the little girl. Kennedy sat quietly for a moment thinking of anything else Stacey would have wanted for her birthday.

"I don't know, she does tell me much. Maybe a party?" Kennedy told him. "I don't think she's had a birthday party in a long time. But Aunt Maggie would know better than me what else to buy her."

"Don't worry Kennedy your ideas were great and if I have to I can always wing it. Thanks for your help." Joe said to the little girl making her smile. Once Kennedy had finished eating the pair continued to walk around the mall; traveling to a few more stores before heading home.

The next morning Joe left for Indianapolis while the girls remained in Ohio until Sunday before travelling to Indiana themselves.

Just like the first time Stacey and Kennedy were treated like royalty the moment they entered the arena. A WWE staff member escorted through the halls of the arena to a room where Kennedy would get to be reintroduced to the superstars and they could film the meet and greet. It wasn't long before Triple H and Stephanie entered the room greeting both Stacey and Kennedy.

"Thank you again for coming back." Stephanie told Stacey.

"It was our pleasure." Stacey told her with a smile.

"Now Kennedy…" Hunter spoke to the little girl, "I have a few people who would like to come and say hi." Kennedy smiled brightly as the door opened and in walked Dean and Roman.

"Hey kiddo! It's great to see you again!" Dean said as he walked further into the room.

"Dean! Roman!" Kennedy said excitedly before making her way over to both men.

Dean, Roman, and Kennedy spent a few minutes talking and taking pictures while Hunter, Stephanie, and Stacey chatted in the back about how Kennedy was doing. A few minutes went by and Kennedy approached the group.

"Mommy, can Dean and Joe take me around the arena?" She asked.

"Of course. Have fun and make sure you listen to them." Stacey replied.

"How about I go with you and show you some super-secret places." Hunter told Kennedy.

"YES! CAN WE?" Kennedy said excitedly grabbing Hunter by the hand pulling him toward where Joe and Dean were standing by the door making Stephanie and Stacey laugh. The 3 men and little girl left the room leaving Stacey and Stephanie alone to talk about life and motherhood. Several minutes past before the door opened again causing the women to look up and see Joe standing at the door.

"Did I…. uh…. Leave my phone in here?" He asked making Stephanie chuckle and smile.

"I haven't seen it. But I'll leave you two to look for it. It was great talking to you again Stacey." She said as she got up from chair. "And Joe, don't take too long looking for your phone, you're supposed to be filming." Steph said with a smile before leaving the room.

Stacey looked at Joe for a second before speaking.

"You're a terrible liar; your phone is in your back pocket." She told him.

"I know. I just wanted a moment alone with you." He smiled back at her.

"You're too sweet sometimes." She responded before wrapping her arms around his body hugging him. He held her there for a few seconds before pulling away giving him the space he needed to lean down and kiss her. The kiss was romantic but short, both knowing that they were supposed to be elsewhere and they couldn't go missing for too long.

"I've been waiting all day to do that. I hate pretending like we aren't together." He told her.

"Yea it sucks but this is the last time. After this, no more specials or TV shows." She told him with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan. Now let's go find the group before they come looking for us." He told her.

The pair continued down the hallway and after sometime found Dean, Hunter, and Kennedy in gorilla going over some of the production stuff that goes into making the show. The men continued to show the little girl around the arena introducing everyone again before the show started.

The pair was given front row seat to event next to Kim and the Orton family. During the event they were introduced to the whole crowd, who cheers for Kennedy were deafening.

After the show the girls made their way backstage where Stacey spent a few minutes catching up with Kim before heading to the locker room where Joe had been nice enough to hold on to Kennedy's coat and few other items she had been given over day so that Stacey didn't have to carry the items around. An exhausted Joe was waiting for them at the locker room door with Kennedy's stuff in hand when Stacey turned the corner.

"Great job tonight, I'm so proud of you, title or no title. And thanks again for holding all this for us." Stacey told him as the met in the middle of the hallway embracing each other.

"Thank you. This night didn't go as planned but I'm glad two of my girls were here to make it better. And you know it was no problem, I knew they would load her up with gear again and didn't think you would've wanted to lug it around." Joe told her with a smile.

"Very true." Stacey responded

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom." Kennedy announced, interrupting the couple. Stacey looked around for a bathroom quickly not seeing one in immediate site.

"You can't wait till we get back to the hotel or till the locker room clears out?" Stacey asked.

"No I need to go now!" Kennedy said getting slightly upset and jumping around trying to hold it.

"Do you mind watching this a little longer while I find her a bathroom?" Stacey asked Joe.

"No its fine, Jordan does the same thing, waiting for the last second to tell me she has to go. I think if you go down and take a left there is one on the right hand side." He told her.

"Thank you so much!" Stacey told him before grabbing Kennedy's hand and heading off into the direction that Joe told her to go.

Joe stood leaning against the wall in the hallway holding Kennedy's stuff looking in the direction that Stacey and Kennedy went before looking down at his phone to see the missed messages he had.

"Roman there you are!" Said a voice from the other end of the corridor Joe was standing in. Recognizing the voice Joe rolled his eyes before looking up at her.

"Can I help you Charlotte?" Joe asked as politely as he could. "As you can see I'm a little busy right now with my girlfriend and her daughter." Joe told her holding up Kennedy's things.

"Oh they are still here and you're still together? I figured now that this whole thing with Make A Wish is over you would break up and we could finally spend some quality time to get to know each other better." She replied sweetly with a smile moving closer to him but Joe could tell it wasn't a genuine smile it was more like an evil smirk.

"Excuse me? Even if the TV interviews and stuff are over Stacey is still my girlfriend." He replied.

"Really? I just thought that was some nice publicity stunt created by you and WWE." Charlotte asked placing her hand on Joe's chest causing him to grab her wrist.

"No it's not a publicity stunt." He said getting angry at her and pushing her hand off of him.

"Let's be honest, Roman. You need someone who can understand what it's like to live this business and she is not that person," Charlotte said to him moving in closer to him so she was practically whispering in his ear and putting her hands back on his chest. "But I am. We could be so great together."

Before Joe could move away from her a noise came from the junction in the hallway causing them to turn in its direction. Joe turned to see Stacey standing there with shock, anger, and sadness in her eyes. Joe quickly pushed Charlotte away as she stood there with a small smile on her face.

"Excuse my interruption I just need to get my daughter's stuff." She said as she walked quickly over to Joe and grabbing Kennedy's stuff out of his hand. "Dean is waiting for you by the exit." She told Joe before she quickly turned and walked away.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone! Hope life is treating everyone well. Fun little story before I get into this chapter. I recently got to see Raw when it came to Cleveland, anyone who's read this story knows I go all the time when they are in the area. Anyway, we had 2nd row seats this time which was great! I sat behind Goldberg's wife and son but like 4 or 5 people to the right (left if your watching on TV). It was great seeing them so close and I would do it again in a heart beat. I almost caught Seth's shirt when he tossed it in the crowd but at the last second the taller guy behind me (I'm like 5' 3" at best) grabbed it over the top of me. I was so mad cause it literally was thrown right at me. His wife was thrilled so I hope he got brownie points at home for it. In case you're wondering Seth wears a medium lol. But all in all it was great Roman is so handsome in person and so much fun to watch that close and the whole thing gave me lots of motivation for writing this chapter and the ones coming up. As always I don't known anyone associated with WWE and I appreciate all the favorites, follows and reviews so keep them coming.**

 **With that being said here's the next chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 16**

"Stacey wait!" Joe yelled as moved to follow her as she turned the corner and disappeared before looking over angrily at Charlotte who stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Oops, my bad Roman, I didn't think she would be back so quick." She said innocently.

"My bad? That's all you have to say!" Joe began to raise his voiced. "What the hell is wrong with you?" his words causing Charlotte to scoff.

"Get this through your head now!" Joe said practically growling "You and I will NEVER happen!" he told her as he pointed at her and then himself before turning again to follow the direction Stacey had gone.

"You really, you want to be with someone like that?" Her words caused Joe to stop his movements and look at her. "She isn't one of us Roman; she doesn't understand this life or what it takes to be in this business and the pressure of being the child of a WWE legend." Charlotte told him hatefully since he wasn't just giving in to her the way she wanted.

Joe took a deep breath before turning to face her, he could feel his temper rising and he wasn't about to lose his cool at work or to let her see that she was getting to him.

"Her not being "one of us" is exactly why I love her. She isn't a part of this business and she doesn't care if I'm Roman Reigns or not. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find my girlfriend and fix this." He told her calmly but firmly. As he started to turn to walk away Charlotte reached out and touching his bicep.

"Roman come on..." She said. Feeling her touch his bicep her turned back and glared at her.

"Don't you ever touch me or come near my family again, you got that!" He said before yanking his arm away taking off after Stacey leaving Charlotte standing in the middle of the corridor alone.

Stacey walked as fast she could without running to get away from the two superstars. She heard Joe call after but she refused to turn around. She didn't need to hear him tell her that everything Charlotte had told her a few weeks ago were true. That all this time he played her like a fool, this whole thing was nothing but a publicity stunt. She started to slow her pace as she reached the exit to the building as not to alarm Dean who had been watching Kennedy while she went to get her things or Kennedy to the situation going on. Kennedy didn't need to be involved in adult drama and Dean would find out soon enough what had happen if he didn't already know.

When she arrived at the exit Kennedy and Dean were messing around with each other and had not noticed her return.

"Come on Kennedy it's time to go." She said as calmly as she could as she handed Kennedy her coat.

"Where's big man?" Dean asked.

"He's coming; he was in the middle of talking to someone." Stacey answered quickly.

"You aren't going to wait for him?" Dean asked.

"No, he said it's fine. It is way past her bedtime I need to get her to bed. Bye Dean thanks for watching her." Stacey told him before grabbing her daughter's hand and opening the door.

"It was no problem, have a good night." Dean said slightly confused at Stacey's response before smiling down at Kennedy. "Bye kiddo I'll see you around."

"Bye Dean!" Kennedy said smiling at him before she and her mother exited the building.

A few minutes later Joe came jogging around the corner with his stuff in hand and his phone to his ear with panicked look on his face.

"Did Stacey leave yet? Please tell me she's still here." He asked Dean hanging up the call he was on.

"They walked out a few minutes ago. She said you told her it was okay if they left. Is everything cool?"

"No not at all. Hopefully they are still in the parking lot." Joe replied as he raced out the door making a call again and Dean following behind him.

The two men exited the building in time to see Stacey's SUV pulling out onto the road.

"SHIT!" Joe yelled hanging up the phone, realizing his chance to talk to her in person was gone.

"Dude what going on?" Dean asked as they got to their rental car. Joe opened the passenger car door and sighed running his hand through his hair before getting in and closing the door.

"Charlotte cornered me in hallway after the show, she was all over me and Stacey saw it." Joe replied.

"Fuck man that's not good." Dean commented as he started the car and began to back out of the spot.

"Tell me about it." Joe said as he hit the call button on his phone again.

"Why didn't you just tell her Charlotte is a crazy whore and you didn't have anything to do with it?"

"I would have explained myself but she never gave me a chance. She just grabbed Kennedy's stuff from me and took off." Joe told his best friend

Joe pressed the end call button and then almost immediately began typing away on his phone.

"I know you want to talk to her but texting her is probably not a good idea, you don't want her to get in accident because she is reading your messages. I would just wait and find her at the hotel." Dean suggested as the turned onto the main road. "I'm assuming that since WWE made her arrangements she's stay in the same hotel we are tonight. Talk to her there."

"Yea you're right, I would feel even more like shit if something happened to them because of me." Joe said as he slumped back in his seat tossing his phone into the cup holder.

"Of course I'm right." Dean mumbled to himself as he stopped at a red traffic light, before glancing over at his best friend who looked like his whole world was crumbling before him.

"Hey man, relax. Everything will be okay once you guys just talk." Dean told him. "If you want I can call that travel arrangement chick that has the hots for me to make sure."

Joe smiled slightly at Dean's suggestion before nodding his head.

"It couldn't hurt. Thanks brother." Dean nodded typed in a number and hit the call button on his phone before pressing the gas as the light turned green.

An hour later Stacey pulled into the hotel parking lot, looking around she couldn't see Dean and Joe's rental much to her relief. Carefully grabbing Kennedy and their overnight bag she made her way into the hotel to get checked in. She had made successfully to her room with no interactions from anyone. After laying Kennedy down on one of the beds she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Standing in the shower she let the reality of what had happen catch up to her. The vision of Charlotte with her hands and body all over Joe whispering in his ears crushed her, though she hadn't told him or said it out loud, she loved him and to know those feelings weren't reciprocated made it all worse. A wave of guilt washed over her for bringing Kennedy into this situation knowing her little girl would be crushed when she found out that Joe wouldn't be around anymore. She made a promise to herself a long time ago she wouldn't let her dating life effect Kennedy's life, it hurt to know she didn't keep that promise. It didn't take long before her emotions took over and the tears began to fall. After sometime Stacey finally pulled herself together shutting off the water and getting out of the shower. After drying off and brushing her teeth she changed into pajamas and exited the bathroom. Kennedy was still passed one of the beds; Stacey walked over and removed her shoes and coat before carefully putting her in pajamas before moving the covers and placing Kennedy under the blanket.

"I'm so sorry about everything pretty girl, I'm sure this isn't what you wished for." Stacey whispered to the sleeping child before kissing her on the head before walking over to the other bed and climbing in.

Upon arriving at the hotel Dean and Joe could see Stacey's car in the parking lot. Dean had barely brought the car to a complete stop before Joe exited the passenger side, grabbing his stuff and entering the hotel lobby.

"Hi Welcome to the Hilton, how can I assist you?" the woman stated when she saw Joe enter the lobby and head toward her desk.

"I need you tell me what room Stacey Granger is staying in." Joe stated.

"I'm sorry sir; I can't give out that information." The woman replied.

"Please miss, can't get ahold of her." Joe pleaded.

"Sir, like I said before, I can't give out guest information." The woman stated. Joe was getting frustrated, he didn't want a random stranger in his business but he wasn't sure how else he could get the information he needed.

"Excuse me… Kristine?" He heard Dean say next to him. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He continued making the girl smile at him. "What my friend here has so stupidly failed to mention is that Miss Granger is his girlfriend and their daughter is with her, there was a clerical mix up and they're supposed to be rooming together, even though he has a reservation of his own because she normally does not travel with us. Anyways his girlfriend must have fallen asleep and hasn't answered her phone and he needs her room number." The girl eyed Dean suspiciously, trying to decide if she should believe the two men or not.

"I swear to God you better not cause any trouble, we have security on every floor and if hear any complaints upstairs I'll call the cops on you. She's in room 336."

"Thank you so much!" Joe said taking off toward the elevators while Dean stayed downstairs to check into his room.

Joe reached the room and knocked quietly on the door keeping in mind what Kristine the desk girl had said.

"Babygirl, you awake?" He said to the solid door in front of him. He waited a few moments with his ear pinned to the door listening for a sound before knocking a little louder. "Stacey please open the door."

Stacey laid in bed trying to get comfortable, she continued to toss and turn knowing she probably wouldn't get much sleep. She was just about to give up and turn on the TV when heard a knock at the door and what sounded like Joe's voice. She didn't want to talk to him so she pretended to be asleep until he knocked louder and this time she knew it was Joe's voice. Quietly she got out of bed. She quickly looked into the peep hole to see if Joe was alone before opening the door. Before she could say a word, Joe spoke.

"Babygirl, I'm so sorry. Please let me in so we can talk about this." Joe pleaded with her.

"Kennedy is sleeping and I don't want her to wake up and here anything about what happened. I get it Joe; this whole wish thing was to make you look good to the fans and get them behind you. Its fine I hope it works. Now please just go back to your room and to Charlotte, I'm sure she's waiting to finally spend time with you." Stacey responded stoically she wouldn't let him see how much she was hurting.

"What!? No, it's not fine and that's not true! And I'm not with Charlotte! You are the only girl I want to be with." Joe said trying to keep his voice down. "Stacey you know me I'm not like that. Please just let me in so we can talk about this." He continued to plead. Hearing his confirm he was not with Charlotte made Stacey smile slightly inside but she would never show him.

"Do I Joe? It's over I get it. I don't need you to explain it to me. I'm a big girl. Please just let it go and go back to your room."

"What? No babygirl, five minutes, please I just want five minutes to talk to you." Joe begged her.

"Joe, I don't want to talk to you right now! Please go back to you room." Stacey said sternly.

"Fine, I'll go but promise me we will talk about this."

"Yea sure, we will talk, but not here and not now." She told him hoping it was enough to get him to leave. "Goodnight Joe."

"Goodnight." He told her as she closed the door. Just as he turned to walk back down to the lobby the elevator opened and Dean exited.

"Hey man I thought you would be in Stacey's room making up." Dean asked.

"She wouldn't talk to me. So now I'm going to go back down to the lobby and check in to my room." Joe said defeated.

"Nah man, just stay with me in my room. It's late, plus you'll save some cash." Dean told him and Joe nodded following Dean down the hall past Stacey's room to his.

The next morning Stacey packed the few things of her and Kennedy's stuff they had brought into the hotel to take to the car. Once she was finished she ordered the little girl room service so she didn't have to deal with anyone at breakfast. While Kennedy was finishing eating Stacey took their bags to the car. She had just finished putting the bags in and closing the trunk when she turned and saw Dean standing outside smoking. He was standing next to the hotel's entrance so she had to walk right past him. As she began walking towards him he spotted her and put out his cigarette.

"Morning Dean." She said politely.

"Good Morning to you too." He responded sweetly. She was about to walk past when he moved closer to her and spoke again. "He didn't do what you think he did. He's a good person and he cares a lot about you and your kid. Give him a chance to explain what happened." Stacey stared at him for a moment shocked. The expression Dean's face showed the sincerity of his statement and how much his brotherhood with Joe meant to him.

"Uh okay I will." She responded before Dean turned and walked back inside to the hotel restaurant leaving her standing at the entrance.


End file.
